The Fairy Tail Chronicles
by ultimatessj2
Summary: AU. Natsu and Lisanna meet a young Celestial Spirit Mage while out on a mission. She joins them and returns to the guild to become a member of Fairy Tail! Watch as these Mages embark on many spectacular adventures, and combat the growing darkness in the Magic World, and meet new friends along the way. Full Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

What if Natsu had a sister? What is Lisanna never 'Died'? What if Jellal and Siegrain really were two different people?

Natsu and Lisanna are long standing partners in Fairy Tail, and when they accept a mission in Hargeon, they encounter a certain Celestial Spirit Mage, who decides to join their guild Fairy Tail! Watch as our favorite Mages embark on many spectacular journeys throughout the Magical World and fight off the forces of Evil.

* * *

Lucy

The sun shone down on the beautiful port city of Hargeon. I am currently on a quest to join a wizard guild to further develop my magical abilities. I am stuck between two guilds I really want to join, Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord. Those two are revered in Fiore as the two strongest magic guilds. The magic I utilize is Celestial Spirit Magic, meaning I can some Celestial Spirits from the Celestial world to fight for me.

As I walk down a street, I find what I'm looking for, a Wizarding Shop. I silently hope that they have a Celestial Spirit Gate Key to add to my collection. I open the door to be treated with a jingle of bells to mark my entrance. I take a look at my surroundings, and am sadly disappointed to see how small the shop is. I also notice I am the only customer here.

"May I help you Ma'am?" asks an elderly shop owner.

"Um, yes, would you by any chance have any Celestial Spirit Gate Keys?" I inquire.

The man strikes a pose as if thinking.

"Yes, come this way." he replies.

He guides me over to the right corner of the store. I see that there is actually a boy about my age looking through the rack of Sorcerer Magazines' with a blue cat. I can't make out what he looks like due to a black hooded cloak covering his body.

"Gate of the Canis Minor." he explains as he picks up a box and opens it, "If you need anything else, I will be up at the counter."

The man then walks away towards the front counter.

I take the chance to examine the key and take a look at the price, as a girl, around my age, wearing the same thing as the boy, walks over.

"Are you ready?" I hear her say, "I found a book on Unison Raid."

"One second" he responds.

I turn to face them. I see the girl looking over the boy's shoulder at the magazine, and I poke the boy on the shoulder.

The boy turns around to face me, and I ask, "May I have an issue?"

He nods and steps away. I grab an issue and take a look at the girl. It's hard to see her face, but I can tell she's blushing.

"Thank you." I say as I step away.

I walk up to the cash register and purchase the goods. When I learned the price of the goods, I tried to seduce the man, but only got a 2,000 jewels discount.

"I can't believe I only got a 2,000 jewels discount!" I kicked a trash can, "That man must be blind."

"EEK! It's him!" I hear some girls yell.

I look over in the direction of the sound and see a bunch of girls circling around something. I walk over, and push my way through the crowd to see what is happening. As I reach the center of the crowd, I find a single man standing there striking some poses.

The man wore a blue cape and was rather handsome.

He turned to face me and said, "And who might you be?"

I was completely at a loss for words. My heart was beating a million miles a second. Why was I so nervous?

He began to walk over, when a girl ran right between us. I instantly recognized her as the girl from the Magic Store.

"You, you're Salamander!" she yelled as she pointed at her.

He smiled, "Of course I am, and who might you be?"

"Lisanna." she said simply.

"Well, my dear Lisanna, I would like to cordially invite you to a party I am having on my yacht."

Lisanna giggled, acting all girly, "Thank you, but I don't know what my boyfriend would think if I went to another man's party."

Salamander raised an eyebrow; he seemed surprise to hear she had a boyfriend.

"Well, why don't you bring your boyfriend, it will be a social event." he explained.

Lisanna smiled.

"Why thank you Salamander-Sama!" yelled Lisanna happily.

She than looked down at her watch and said worriedly, "Oh, I have to go! Thanks again!" she yelled as she ran away.

I had zoned out a bit at the end, but a few seconds after she left, I realized, I was under a charm! Somehow, the girl who was just here, Lisanna, was unaffected! If she was under the charm, she should have forgotten about her boyfriend.

"Now, what's your name?" he asked me, but I had already left his little circle.

I chased after the girl and found her talking to her presumed boyfriend with the blue cat.

"Um, excuse me." I say as I walk up.

The girl turned around and faced me. Recognizing me for the crowd, she said in a very serious manner, "Don't go to that party."

I was surprised by her seriousness. Back with Salamander, she was acting like a fan girl, but not that bad of one.

She and her boyfriend proceeded to remove their cloaks, raising their left and right shoulder respectively. I stood in shock as I gazed at the identical tattoo's on their arms.

The boy wore a black colored vest with a gold trim, with no under shirt, and wore a loose fitting pair of pants that stopped near his knees. He also had a scarf on around his neck.

The girl wore a short sleeveless red dress with a white collar and bow. She also had golden rings on above her elbows that a pale pink fabric flowed from.

"The one known as Salamander is an imposter. He is known as Bora of Prominence. He is known for using illegal magic to capture young girls and sell them to slave traders." explained the boy.

"Y-you're Fairy Tail." I said in disbelief.

"Yes." they responded.

I began to shake.

"Is something wrong?" asked the girl, concerned.

I looked up at them and said, "Um…well…I've kinda wanted to join Fairy Tail."

The boy and girl duo looked at each other then back at me.

They smiled, and said, "Sure!"

I was taken aback.

"Wh-what?" I asked.

"You're in." the boy replied, "Oh, and my name is Natsu Dragneel."

"You'll receive your official Fairy Tail stamp when we return to the guild." explained the girl, "And I'm Lisanna Strauss."

I smiled, "Is there any way I could help with your mission?"

Lisanna thought for a moment.

"Let's talk about this over lunch." she said.

"Yeah!" cheered Natsu.

* * *

"So what kind of magic do you have?" inquired Lisanna as Natsu gorged down on the enormous amount of food.

I proceeded to pull out a small bag with keys.

"I'm a Celestial Spirit Mage."

The blue cat that was with us jumped up, and to my surprise, it said, "She's like Loke!"

I screamed, "D-did that cat just TALK!"

"Of course he did, and his name is Happy." said Natsu between bites.

"AND THIS IS NORMAL!" I yelled.

"Keep it down," ordered Lisanna, "And yes, it is normal. Happy is also a mage like us."

"Oh." I replied.

"It's okay Lucy," consoled Happy, "Natsu is stupid too."

"HEY!" yelled Natsu as he began to strangle Happy, Me joining in a second later.

"Alright, enough!" yelled Lisanna as she effortlessly separated the three, "Anyways, what keys do you have?"

I, having recovered, pulled out the keys and said, "I have three silver ones, Gate of the Southern Cross, Clock, and of the Lyre. I also got a new one today, Gate of the Canis Minor, but I have yet to create a contract with it."

"Okay, what can they do?" continued Lisanna.

"The Southern Cross is used for research, the clock is used for protection and telling time, and the Lyre is for entertainment." I explained.

"Those don't sound like they would be helpful." said Natsu.

"You have more than Loke, but his are more useful." added Happy.

"They aren't the only ones I have." I sweat dropped, "I also have three golden keys.

"THREE!" yelled Happy, Natsu, and Lisanna in surprise.

I began to blush a bit, "I have Taurus, Cancer, and Aquarius."

Lisanna managed to recollect herself, "That's…a lot."

"Thanks," I said happily.

"Now, we need a plan," said Lisanna as we began formulating a plan.

* * *

We had begun our operation. I was told I would need to get in close to Bora and allow Natsu and Lisanna to evacuate the boat. I am currently wandering the boat in search of Bora.

"Salamander!" I yell when I find him.

He turns to face me and said, "Oh, you're that girl from earlier! I never caught your name."

I walk towards him and say, "Sorry, my name is Lucy."

"Well, nice to meet you Lucy." said Bora, "Are you enjoying your time here?"

"It's an honor to meet you, and yes, I am." I replied, "Could we talk somewhere privately? There's something I want to show you."

"I would be honored." he said as he led me to the captain's cabin.

We travel through the yacht until we reach his room.

"So, what is it you would like to show me?" he asks as he seats me down on a couch.

I proceeded to pull out my keys.

"I'm a mage too!" I exclaimed happily.

"Celestial Spirit Mage?" he inquired, "I'm impressed."

"Yeah, I have four silver, but I haven't made a contract with one of them yet, and two gold keys."

"Interesting." he said.

He proceeded to pick up a bottle of wine and poured some into a glass.

"Would you like any?" he asked.

"No thank you." I moved to collect my keys, but he stopped me.

"I insist." he held up the glass again.

"I said no thank you." I said sternly.

With that I found myself on the floor and my keys being thrown out the window into the ocean.

"I'm sorry my dear Lucy, but I can't have a mage like you have that kind of ability." he said as he stood up.

I faked having fear in my eyes.

* * *

Lisanna

"Natsu, Lisanna!" yelled Happy as he ran on all fours towards us. In his mouth were the keys Bora threw out the window, "I think Lucy's in trouble."

I pulled out Lucy's other gold key. We had taken it in case Bora had disposed of Lucy's other keys. Natsu on the other hand was leaning over the ship.

"Natsu, I need some fire." I ordered.

Natsu groaned, "I don't feel very good…"

I looked over to Happy and said, "Get him off the ship."

"AYE SIR!" yelled Happy as he jumped on Natsu's back, grew wings, and flew in the air!

"Thanks Happy!" said Natsu as he slammed his fists together. His body became engulfed in fire and he breathed in. People began looking at the man as he lifted his fists up to his mouth to form a tunnel of sorts. He then spewed fire from his mouth as he yelled, "**Roar of the Fire Dragon!**"

Parts of the Yacht were lit on fire, as staff and guests a like scrambled around trying to get off the boat.

Happy proceeded to fly closer to the boat, but far enough away that Natsu didn't touch the ground.

"Where is he?" asked Natsu.

I pointed towards the captain's cabin where a moment later, Bora walked out with an unconscious Lucy slung over his shoulder.

"All right," he announced, "Who did this."

He never got an answer, as Natsu and Happy charged at him and punched him in the face. Bora let go of Lucy as Happy let go of Natsu. Natsu and Bora went tumbling into the ocean, while Happy grabbed Lucy and flew over to me. I was now standing next to a Jacuzzi. Happy let Lucy down, and I dunked her head into said Jacuzzi, in an instant, Lucy was awake.

* * *

Lucy

"Did he tell you anything?" asked Lisanna as she gave me back my keys.

"Nothing beyond what you told me." I answered, "What happened here?"

"Natsu happened."

"He lit the yacht on fire?"

"Yeah, now we need to capture Bora."

With that Lisanna dived down into the ocean, transforming into a mermaid in the process. I pulled out the gold key I did not on my person back in the captain's cabin.

Sticking the key in the Jacuzzi, I recited, "Open! **Gate of the Water Bearer, Aquarius!**"

The Jacuzzi lit up in a blinding gold light, as a Mermaid rose out of it.

Aquarius sat down to make herself comfortable in the Jacuzzi.

"Wow Lucy, for once you summoned me in a nice place." greeted Aquarius.

"Right," I sweat dropped, "Mind taking these fires out and bringing the ship to harbor?"

Aquarius sighed, "Fine," Aquarius lifted her hands reveal a clay gourd. Moving it in a circular direction, the water in the Jacuzzi raised up. She then proceeded to thrust the gourd forward quickly causing a giant wave to form behind the ship. The wave fell onto the boat, and took out the fires, thrusting the yacht towards the harbor in the process.

I felt myself being flung around in the torrents of water, and could vaguely hear the sound of Aquarius laughing.

* * *

Natsu

When I rammed myself into Bora, I also purposefully knocked us off the boat, knowing I could not fight well on it. As we fell into the ocean, Bora tried his best to use his purple flame to attach to the yacht to get back up, but I stopped him by eating his fire, much to his surprise.

"Wh-what are you!?" he yelled.

I chuckled, "Me…I'm Salamander!"

Knowing our abilities won't work in the water, we resorted to trying to drown each other. That wasn't until Lisanna arrived and was able to properly fight off Bora, me serving only as support.

Bora quickly had himself on the ropes. Lisanna was able to swim much faster than he was able to, and his water combat wasn't very good either. Most mages would be in the same state if they were fighting in the water, but not Lisanna, she was able to do a partial Animal Take-Over of a fish.

"GAH!" yelled out Bora as Lisanna sent him skyward due to an uppercut. Instead of crashing back down, we all found ourselves being swept up by a giant wave.

Lisanna grabbed onto me, "Get ready," she ordered as she transformed to a Half-bird and flew me towards the town.

We managed to land a few seconds before the boat hit port, destroying a few buildings with it. Everything was going according to plan.

"Find Lucy," I ordered, "I'll finish Bora."

Lisanna nodded her head and headed off to find her. I look to the sky and see Happy fly down towards me.

"Did you find him?" I asked.

"Aye!" yelled Happy as he grabbed onto me and flew to Bora's location.

Just as Bora was getting up, I landed right down in front of him.

"Oui!" I yell, "Time to end this."

Bora got up and glared at me.

I fall into a fighting stance and he followed suit.

He was the first to attack. He fired a beam of fire at me, but I simply sidestepped it. He fired another, and yet again, I sidestepped it. He continued doing this, and I began to inch towards him with every passing attack.

Getting frustrated, he shots me with a large quantity of fire, but I simply ate it.

"I thought I told you, I am Salamander." I tell him, "Fire won't work on me!"

I rush towards him and punch him square in the face, backing up my fist with flames.

Bora is sent crashing through buildings.

I run towards him, not having been satisfied enough.

Running into the room I punched him into, I find him lying on a couch.

"Die." he says as he punches me in the face, or would have, if I hadn't caught his fist.

"Sorry, but can't let you hurt the face," I joke.

I proceeded to sweep my leg under his thus bringing him down to the ground, but he manages to catch himself, and attempts to leg sweep me. I jump over his leg, and kick him in the face.

"Damn you kid!" yelled Bora as he jumps up and breaks through the ceiling. Using a fire spell to stay in the air, he charged up magic in his hands, and a purple magic seal appears, "**Red Shower!**"

Multiple purple fire balls rained down on the city, but were still unable to hit his target.

A tick mark appeared on Bora's forehead as he realized I wasn't hit at all.

"Time to end this!" I yell as I slam my fist together. Repeating the sequence as on the ship, I prepare my signature attack. I notice he is also charging up Magic for one final bout.

"**Roar of the Fire Dragon!**" I yell as an enormous flame is emitted from my mouth, far stronger than the one I used on the Yacht.

"**Hell Promince!**" yelled out Bora as he shot out his strongest attack on me.

Our two techniques clashed, destroying the surrounding area in the process.

* * *

Lucy

I stare at Aquarius angrily.

"You did that on purpose!" I yell.

"I still did what you told me to." she replied while shrugging.

"You didn't need to carry me off with it!" I yelled.

"Shut up." Aquarius ordered, "Listen, I'm going on a vacation with my boyfriend, so don't call me for a week."

I growled at her, "fine."

"Oh, and you might want to think of getting a boyfriend!" with that, Aquarius returned to the spirit world.

I sighed as I looked towards the city to see all the destruction.

"Lucy!" yelled Lisanna as she flew towards me.

She picks me up and we fly towards the city as we see Bora and Natsu unleash their attacks upon each other. We notice that Bora is overcoming Natsu.

"That show off." said Lisanna.

"What?"

"Natsu's letting Bora beat him."

I gasped, "WHY!"

"Like I said, he's a show off."

An instant later, we hear an explosion and see that even more of the city is lit on fire.

We fly in closer to hear Bora laughing manically. He takes a look at us and says, "There you have it, not even your friend could beat me."

He then aimed to hit us, but was stopped when he heard this, "Aw come on, this tastes awful!"

His eyes widen as he sees Natsu once again eating the flames.

Bora growled, "Why won't you just DIE!"

He then jumped towards Natsu, fist cocked and as he reached him, "**Iron fist of the fire Dragon!**"

Bora was sent flying through some buildings and into the ground, thanks to Natsu.

"I win." was Natsu's response as he followed the path of destruction to find Bora.

"He…" I was in shock.

"We could have ended it earlier, but Natsu likes to play with his adversaries." explained Lisanna as the Rune knights arrived, "Natsu, we need to get out of here!"

Natsu turned to see the Rune knights and ran towards us.

"Well than," Natsu grabbed onto Lisanna and I, "Let's go!"

We then ran off towards the outskirts of the city.

* * *

Thank you for reading the first chapter. I will try to update on a weekly basis.

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to everyone that reviewed and favorited the last chapter. I hope for your continued support.

Now for Chapter 2!

* * *

Chapter 2

Lucy

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" exclaimed Natsu as he opened the doors to the guild.

I saw several mages sitting around tables just relaxing and talking to each other.

"Wow, I thought it would be more…" I tried to think of the right word.

"You weren't expecting it to be so laid back did you?" inquired Lisanna.

"I honestly thought this would be run like a business."

Natsu laughed, "Nope, that isn't Fairy Tail." He then proceeded to walk away.

"Let me introduce you to everyone." offered Lisanna.

I didn't get the chance to answer as I was immediately pulled away.

I was bought to a table with a white haired man and woman, a blue haired girl, and two guys who were swooning over the blue haired girl.

Lisanna coughed, and got all of their attention.

"Oh, Lisanna, your back," greeted the blue haired girl, "Who's your friend."

"This is Lucy, she wants to join Fairy Tail." she replied, "Lucy, this is Levy McGarden, Droy, Jet, Elfman, my older brother, and Mirajane, my older sister." Lisanna pointed to each person as she introduced everyone.

"What magic do you use?" asked Mirajane in a not so caring way.

"Celestial Spirit Magic." I responded.

Mirajane pointed over to an orange haired boy in a green coat, "Talk to him."

I was kind of surprised at her attitude. She didn't really say anything mean, at least I think, but her attitude was...less desirable. I looked over to the boy and see him surrounded by girls. I was really hoping she wasn't implying I would be like them.

I heard Lisanna sigh and walk me over to the orange haired boy, "Loke!" she called.

The boy looked over at us and smiled, "Yes Lisanna?"

"I would like you to meet Lucy, she is a Celestial Spirit Mage."

Loke's eyes lit up.

"Really?" he asked, "What keys do you have?"

I pulled out my keys and told him the ones I had, "I have four silver ones, but I need to make a contract with one, and three gold ones."

He smiled, "Impressive, I only have one key."

I raised an eyebrow, "Which one?"

"Gate of the Ram, Aries." he explained.

I was going to continue my conversation with him, but the girls pulled him back into their conversation.

Lisanna then pulled me over to the bar, "This is Cana Alberona."

Cana was chugging down a keg of alcohol.

Cana put the barrel down and offered me a hand, "Nice to meet you,"

I shook her hand, "Nice to meet you too, my name is Lucy."

"Well, Lucy, welcome to the guild."

Suddenly we heard a bang and turned over to see Natsu and a blue haired boy in only his boxers staring each other down.

"Gray, your clothes." yelled Cana.

"That's Gray Fullbuster." interjected Lisanna.

The boy looked towards us, then down at his body.

"Damn it!" he yelled. He was about to look for his clothes, when he got pulled back into his fight with Natsu. Soon, the whole guild was sucked into an all-out-brawl, with the exception of Me, Lisanna, Cana, and Mirajane.

Lisanna yelled over to Mirajane, "Where's master?"

Mirajane yelled back, "Guild Masters Meeting!"

Strike that, Me, Cana and Mirajane were the only ones not fighting.

Mirajane walked over to us and warned me, "I wouldn't join in if I were you."

Cana turned to her and said, "Why didn't you tell Lisanna that Master is coming home today?"

Suddenly we found a giant looming figure appear in the middle of the guild, "**Knock it off you brats!**"

With that everyone was sitting at a table, or the remains of a table, acting as if nothing had happened. Everyone except Natsu.

"HA!" He yelled, "I win!"

Before Natsu could do anything, the giant crushed him under his foot.

"I-I give." he pants as the giant shrinks into a small elderly man.

"That's what I thought." responded the man.

He then performed a back flip to land on the second floor, but…missed. Instead, he hit the railing. Before he could fall, he grabbed the railing and pulled himself up.

"Alright, Now that that is sorted out, I have an announcement!" yelled the master. He raised up a file of papers, "These are from the Magic Council. They are very upset with Fairy Tail for all the destruction we cause in the field. you brats are causing me a lot of trouble!"

Nobody seemed very happy about this.

"BUT!" he proceeded to light the papers on fire, "It's our duty to protect the people of Fiore, and so, we must do what ever we can to succeed in our mission! It is up to you to decide what is right and what is wrong! So screw the Magic Council!"

Everyone cheered him on.

The Master concluded his little speech by raising his right hand and sticking up his index finger and thumb.

Everyone followed suit and cheered for Fairy Tail.

* * *

"So, you want to join Fairy Tail?" asked the master.

"Y-yes" I respond.

"Okay, what color, and where." asked the master as he pulled out a stamp.

"R-really?"

"Yeah, what were you expecting, some huge interview?"

I blushed, "yes."

He laughed, "So where do you want it and in what color?"

"Pink, and on the back of my right hand." I held out my right hand, and he stamped the Fairy Tail symbol, in pink, on my hand.

"Congratulations, Lucy, welcome to Fairy Tail!"

I looked at my hand and stared at the mark in glee.

"Congratulation Lucy!"

"Yeah, Congratulations!"

"Welcome to the Guild!"

"Let's Party!"

Soon the whole Guild was congratulating me, and a sort of celebration had started up.

* * *

It was late at night. I couldn't believe the guild would party like that! It slowly dawned on me that through all the partying, I had not been able to go out and rent an apartment.

"Hey Lucy," called Lisanna as she walked over to me, Natsu had his arm around her. He was pretty bruised up, and as I would learn later that night, he had challenged Mirajane to a fight and lost, miserably. "I just realized, do you have a place to stay?"

I blushed, could she read minds or something?

"No, I was going to get a place today, but got caught up in all the partying." I explained, "I don't know what to do."

"I would invite you to stay at my place," said Natsu, "But I don't really have the room."

"And other girls shouldn't be staying at your house if you have a girlfriend!" yelled Elfman.

Natsu scratched the back of his head, "Yeah, I guess not."

"Well," said Lisanna, "You can stay at our place until you can get a house of your own?"

I sighed a sigh of relief, "Thank you so much."

"No problem,"

We proceeded to walk out of the guild, me thanking Lisanna the whole way. We stopped near the edge of town, and approached an average sized family house. It had two floors, a basement, and an attic. This was Natsu's home.

"Well, this is my place." said Natsu as he pointed towards the house.

I looked at him and said, "How do you not have any room here?"

Natsu laughed a bit, "I don't live alone; I live with my sister. It's her who takes up most of the room."

I paled at the thought of a female Natsu.

"Are you okay Lucy?" asked Natsu, "You're looking sick."

"Y-yeah."

"Alright then, why don't I take you home now, we live a few blocks away." said Lisanna, "Happy, are you staying with me or Natsu?"

Happy jumped over to Natsu, "Natsu!"

"Okay, see you in the morning." she said as she led me away.

We walked a few blocks over from Natsu's, and came to Lisanna's house. Like Natsu's her house was an average sized one. She set me up in the guest bedroom. We spent the rest of the night going through the newspapers looking for an apartment for me to rent.

* * *

A few days later, we were all relaxing in the guild. I had rented a small apartment, and had also made a contract with my new key. I had named the cute little summon Plue. I was sitting in a booth, talking with Loke, Natsu, and Lisanna.

"When should I take a job?" I asked as I spied at the mission request board. I was kind of unnerved at the fact that a man was just standing there looking over the request board.

"Any time." responded Loke.

"Don't let Nab's inability to pick a mission get to you." said Gray as he walked over, fully clothed, "He hasn't gone on a mission in…when was the last time he went on a mission?"

Lisanna thought for a few seconds, "I honestly don't remember."

Suddenly a young boy came running into the Guild.

"Master Makarov!" yelled the boy as he approached the master, who was sitting on a seat at the bar.

"Hm, yes Romeo?"

"Is my Dad here?"

Makarov took a look around, and said, "I'm afraid not, he's probably out on a mission."

"He is." responded Lisanna as she walked behind the bar. She pulled out a large book, and said, "It says he went on a quest...to stop some Vulcans on Mt. Hakobe ."

"Yeah, he said he would be back in a week, but he still isn't back!" yelled the boy, "Can you please send a search party for him?"

"I'm sorry Romeo, but I can't just do that," responded Makarov, "I'm sure Macao's fine."

With that, Makarov was punched in the stomach by an angry Romeo.

Romeo proceeded to run out of the Guild in tears.

"Poor kid." I noted.

Natsu sat up, "I'll find him."

Makarov looked at Natsu and smiled.

"Lisanna, you wanna come?"

"Sorry Natsu, but you know how hard it is to get out of the bar for me." she apologized, "Why don't you take Lucy with you, it would be good practice for her."

Elfman and Mirajane, who were at the Bar, looked at her like she was crazy.

"Are you sure, Lisanna?" asked Elfman.

"Aren't you afraid Lucy would take your man?" continued Mirajane.

"Nah, I know Natsu wouldn't flirt with Lucy," responded Lisanna nonchalantly, "And Happy is going, so rest assured, if anything happens, Happy would tell me, right?"

"AYE!" yelled both Natsu and Happy.

"But, what does flirt mean?" asked Natsu.

Lisanna sweat dropped, "Just don't try and make out with her, got it?"

Natsu looked at Lisanna and smiled. He tilted his head and said, "Now, why would I kiss Lucy, when I could kiss you?"

Natsu then leaned over the counter and kissed Lisanna.

While he did that, Elfman cried about how Natsu was a real Man worthy of his sister…weird, and Mirajane just looked bored.

"Don't worry Lisanna, I won't make any moves on him." I assured her, "And thanks."

"I know, and you're welcome."

"Well, let's go!" yelled Natsu as he ran towards the door, "Meet me at my place when you're ready."

"AYE!" I yelled, saluting him as he ran towards his house.

As I walked out the door, Mirajane stopped me. I felt the air around me become heavy as the atmosphere went for light and happy, to dark and gloomy, "If you dare make a move on him…You will pay."

I gulped, "Y-yes Ma'am."

"Good." she said as she turned back towards the guild, the area become less scary as she left.

* * *

I returned to my apartment and packed for the hike up Mt. Hakobe. Once I was finished packing, I headed over to Natsu's house.

I had a small duffle bag slung over my shoulder with all my gear. Natsu was waiting outside his house. He had a giant backpack on his back. How much could he need for the mission?

"You ready?" he asked.

"Yeah,"

"Then let's go!" he said as he led me out of the city.

* * *

I am freezing. Despite the winter jacket I am wearing, I am freezing. I look over to Natsu, and wonder how he is not cold! He's wearing the same thing as usual, a back vest and white baggy pants.

"It's freezing out here, how are you not cold!" I yelled as I hugged my jacket harder.

Happy, who was lying on Natsu's shoulder, turned to face me, and said, "Natsu can use his Dragon Slayer Magic to heat his body. It resonates from his body, and can warm others too!"

It dawned on me that he was like a walking heater!

"Here Lucy!" said Natsu as he stuck out his arm, "I'll keep you warm."

I was about to take his invitation, when Happy hissed at me, "Natsu, you can't cuddle with Lucy, Lisanna would get mad."

"Oh…but I was just going to warm her up." explained Natsu.

"Yeah, but Lucy may take it the other way." responded Happy.

"No I wouldn't." I responded.

My response fell on deaf ears, "She might think you llllike her." continued Happy, rolling the 'L' for emphasis.

Natsu shrugged and near knocked Happy off his shoulder, "Sorry Lucy, but I don't want to get Lisanna angry at me."

"I-it's fine." I replied.

We continued walking, and it was getting colder by the minute. I was just about at my limit, when I remembered about Horologium, one of my spirits.

"Open!** Gate of the Clock, Horologium!**" I yell as my body was engulfed in smoke.

Natsu turned around and faces me alarmed.

"Lucy!" he yelled as he started punching…a clock.

"Stop it-she says." says the clock I am inside, "I summoned him-she says."

"WHY!?" he yelled completely bewildered.

"It's cold out, but it's warm in here-she says."

"Oh."

"She's right-he says."

"What are you doing in here!-she says"

"It's warmer than Natsu-he says."

Happy and I continued to argue. Natsu turned around and continued walking down the snowy path with Horologium following him.

Suddenly, Natsu was knocked over the edge of the ridge we are on, and a Vulcan grabbed the clock!

"AH!-they say"

"Oh! Pretty girl!" yells the Vulcan as it tries to pry us out of Horologium. He continued trying to open the clock for a few more seconds.

Getting frustrated, the Vulcan gave up on getting us out of the clock, and instead, picked up the clock, threw it on its shoulder, and carried it away.

* * *

Thank you for reading Chapter 2. Makarov's speech was kind of hard to write, so I hope it was good.

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to everyone who reviewed or Favorited my story.

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

Natsu

I was walking past a ridge, when suddenly; I felt my body being shoved down. As I plummeted down, I was able to catch a glimpse of the assailant, a Vulcan.

I landed in a pile of white, fluffy, cold snow…than I melted it.

"COME FACE ME YOU STUPID VULCAN!" I yell to the sky as I jump onto the mountain and begin climbing with renewed vigor.

* * *

Lucy

"Ah! Someone save me-she says." Horologium recites.

"Open!" yelled the Vulcan as he continues to try and open the clock.

We are currently in a cold, icy cave. Having been separated from Natsu, Happy and I are completely defenseless.

"Um, Ms. Lucy, I don't really have that much more time left." explained Horologium.

"No, please stay!" I fruitlessly yell as a second later, he disappears.

"Sorry." he said as he disappeared back to the Celestial Spirit World.

"Um, Lucy…" said Happy as he hid behind me, "I'm not very good at fighting."

I quickly pulled out a gold key, "Open! **Gate of the Bull, Taurus!**"

"MOOO!" yelled the Bull spirit, Taurus, "How may I protect your beautiful body?"

"Wh-where did you come from?" questioned the Vulcan.

"Is he bothering you, Lucy?" asked Taurus as he pulled out the Axe on his back.

"Yeah, could you take care of him?"

"Of course!" he yelled, "Anything for this beautiful body!"

Taurus lunged itself at the Vulcan and swung its axe down on it. The Vulcan jumped to the side away from the Axe, and punched Taurus in the face.

"MOO!" Yelled Taurus as he bent back from the impact.

The Vulcan then attempted to grab the Axe. The Vulcan was able to grab hold of the weapon, but Taurus proved that he was stronger than said Vulcan, and was able to keep hold of it. However, the beast was not willing to let go so easily.

Taurus growled in frustration as he fought for the Axe with the Vulcan.

*SNAP*

"OW!" yelled the Vulcan as I snapped my whip at him.

I spun my whip around and hit him again.

*SNAP*

Suddenly, Taurus got an idea began spinning around. It started out slow, but slowly, he picked up speed, and soon, the Vulcan was losing traction on the icy floor. Taurus was now, miraculously, sliding the Vulcan in the air, without losing traction. Feeling that he had spun him fast enough, Taurus let go of the Vulcan and sent him crashing into the wall, however, instead of hitting the wall, it exploded in a flaming fist just as the Vulcan was hitting it, sending him crashing back at me and Taurus. Standing amidst the rubble, was none other than Natsu Dragneel.

Taurus picked up his Axe and turned to face me.

"I must go now Lucy!" said Taurus, "I will do better to protect your beautiful body!"

And with that, Taurus returned to the Celestial Spirit World.

I nodded and turned to face Natsu, who was punching the Vulcan in the stomach, yelling, "Where's Macao!"

Natsu proceeded to slam his fist once more, into the Vulcan, causing it to glow a bright light.

"What's going-" I began as the light died down, and in its place was a blue haired man with a mustache.

"Macao!" yelled Natsu as he hugged the man.

Macao flinched as Natsu hugged him.

"NATSU!" I yelled, "He's hurt!"

Natsu quickly let him go and scratched the back of his head sheepishly said, "Whoops, Sorry Macao."

* * *

Macao

I blink my eyes a few times, to realize I am back in control of my body. I look around and see Natsu, Happy and some blonde girl.

"N-Natsu…what're you doing here." I asked.

"Rescuing you." responded Natsu.

I suddenly felt upset.

"So you're Macao?" asked the blonde girl.

"Yeah," I responded.

"My name is Lucy," she reached out her hand, "I'm a new Fairy Tail Mage."

I smiled and shook her hand, "Nice to meet you Lucy."

Natsu, who was sitting off to the side asked, "Hey Macao, why did you take this mission all by yourself?"

I sighed, "Well Natsu, I accepted this mission to impress my son, Romeo. He's been having some problems with the kids at school because I'm a mage, so he asked me to do something really cool. I wanted to take out all twenty Vulcan's on my own, but was only able to defeat nineteen."

Natsu sat on the ground Indian style as I told my story.

He smiled, "Well, you weren't able to take out twenty, but nineteen is still a pretty good amount!"

He sighed, "Yeah, I would take on more, but I can't fight like you kids."

"MORE!" yelled the new girl, "And I thought one was hard!"

"Aye!" Exclaimed Happy, "There's Erza, Mirajane, Lisanna, Elfman, Laxus, Mystogan…I think, Gildarts, Gramps, and Gray. Cana may be able to do it too, but we haven't seen her fight much."

I saw Natsu going over the list in his head, when he realized, "Hey, you didn't call me!"

Happy giggled, "Well, you couldn't take one out. Lucy did all the hard work."

"Yeah Natsu, You really should be more of a gentleman and take care of a woman." I informed him, "I guess it is true that Lisanna is the one that protects you."

Natsu growled, but showed enough restraint to not attack me in my injured state.

I slowly sat up, "So, why don't we return back to the guild?"

* * *

Lucy

It was late when we returned. We accompanied Macao to his house, and were able to witness a beautiful reunion between father and son.

"I think I'm gonna go see Lisanna, so see you later." said Natsu as he turned to leave.

"Alright, say hi for me will ya?" I yell back, "And thanks!"

Natsu turned back around, "No problem!"

I then promptly went to my house to relax. Once I walked into my house, I flopped down on the bed and stared at the ceiling for a few minutes. I turned to face the table next to my bed, and saw Sorcerers Magazine. I had been so busy that last few days moving in, that I hadn't gotten the chance to read it.

I was half way through the magazine when I came to the photo spread. I found a large picture of Lisanna and a few other girls on a beach in bikinis'. I suddenly remembered Natsu reading this issue in the Wizard shop back in Hargeon, then seeing Lisanna blushing at what he was reading, or looking at.

I couldn't help but laugh at the situation she was in.

* * *

Lucy

The following day, I was relaxing at the guild with Loke, Cana, and Levy, whose teammates were arguing over who she would date behind her.

"So did you find any good jobs Levy?" asked Loke as he brought three nonalcoholic drinks and a beer to the table. We all grabbed our drinks, Cana taking the beer.

"No, not really." answered Levy.

Loke laughed, "Well, that's too bad, 'cause I found the perfect job!"

"Really, and what's that?" asked Cana.

"Someone wants us to infiltrate Duke Everlue's mansion and destroy a book." explained Loke.

Cana laid back in her seat, "That doesn't sound very interesting."

"Why would you destroy a book!?" exclaimed Levy in horror.

"Maybe not for you, but it will be for Lucy." was Loke's answer to Cana, "And I don't know why, but the requester asked for it to be destroyed, Levy."

"H-how do you know it's perfect for me!?" I yelled.

"Because, I'm taking you with me." explained Loke, "I also heard that Duke Everlue is a Celestial Spirit Mage."

My eye lit up, "Really, what kinds of Spirits does he have?"

"There are rumors that he has the golden key of Virgo." explained Loke.

"Well then wh-" I was suddenly cut off by a mage running into the guild yelling, "She's here! Erza's back!"

Suddenly all of Fairy Tail fell quiet. Even Natsu and Gray, who were fighting again, stopped and acted like best friends.

The room was so quiet; I could hear the footsteps of the mage as she neared the door. Due to my back being to the door, I turned around to see a scarlet haired mage with a giant monster's horn slung over her shoulder.

"Hi Erza!" yelled Natsu happily.

"Hello Natsu." she responded equally as happy, "I see you and Gray are getting along as usual."

She turned to Lisanna and said, "I take it that he has been good?"

Lisanna shook her head furiously.

"Good,"

I heard Natsu let out a sigh of relief that went unnoticed by Erza.

Erza then turned towards my table, and said, "Loke, I see you still haven't settled on a girlfriend" Loke scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "Cana, still drinking as usual, Levy still hasn't decided what teammate she likes." Levy blushed, "And…I'm sorry, but who are you."

Erza walked towards me.

"L-lucy, I joined about a week ago."

Erza smiled and stretched out her hand, I shook it.

"Nice to meet you Lucy, welcome aboard. My name is Erza Scarlet."

I smiled, "Nice to meet you too."

Are hands parted, "My brother hasn't caused you any trouble, right?"

I looked at her confusedly, "Brother?"

Erza proceeded to point at Natsu, "My brother, Natsu, he didn't cause you any trouble, right?"

I saw Natsu tense up again.

"No, he hasn't caused any trouble." I explained. So she was Natsu's sister.

"Good." she replied, "Now, where's Mirajane?"

Lisanna spoke up from her spot at the bar, "She left for a mission yesterday with Elfman. She shouldn't be back for another few days."

Erza growled in frustration, "Very well, Natsu and Gray, you two will be coming with me on an S-Class mission."

Natsu and Gray looked at her in shock, "R-really." they responded in unison.

"Yeah, I was going to take Mira, but seeing as she is not here, I will be taking you two." explained Erza, "Get ready to go, we leave at noon."

Natsu and Gray then followed Erza out of the guild to go and pack up for the mission.

Once they were gone, the noise level in the guild rose to a normal level.

Loke rose from his seat and motioned for me to follow him. We walked up to the mission request board, and he pulled down a flier for the mission he had chosen. He then handed it to Lisanna.

Lisanna pulled out the large mission book, and wrote down the information, "Okay, you're clear to go, good luck."

She handed us each a copy of the flier.

"Thanks, and I would suggest you get ready to go as well." informed Loke, "I have a feeling that your assistance may be need for Erza's mission."

"You think so too?" asked Lisanna.

"It's not every day Erza opts to embark on a mission with Mira, S-Class or not." informed Loke, "It must be a really dangerous mission if she needs another S-Class Mage."

"Alright, I'll see what I can do."

Loke nodded to her and left the guild with me in tow.

"Alright, get packed and meet me back at the guild in an hour." instructed Loke.

With that I returned home and packed up my stuff. I slowly realized that this would be my first real mission. I took a look at the mission request to see what the reward was. It was 200,000 Jewels. split between me and Loke, that's 100,000 each, enough to pay my rent of 70,000 Jewels. I smiled from ear to ear at the pay, but I didn't stay that way for long. I found that the mission request said that we needed to destroy a book. Now I may not be quite that sentimental about books, but I won't be very happy about destroying someone's hard work, but a mission is a mission. I'll just have Loke destroy it. If he's anything like the other members of Fairy Tail, it'll be easy for him.

After I had finished packing my stuff, I returned to the guild to find Loke waiting there for me.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

I nodded my head.

"Good, let's go."

* * *

Thank you for reading. I'm going to cover Loke and Lucy's mission first, then go back and show what happened on Erza, Natsu, Gray and Lisanna's mission.

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter.

I hope you enjoy this one.

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

Lucy

We have been on the train for a few hours now. I had summoned the small snow man-like Plue to cuddle with, while Loke simply stared out a window. Our stop was the next one, so soon we will be able to depart and take a carriage to the requester's house.

To say I was excited was an understatement. This was my first real mission. This was totally different than the one I tagged along with back in Hargeon. Sure I got a percent of the pay, but I joined on the fly, so it wasn't a real mission. Then there was the one from yesterday. I had again tagged along with Natsu and Happy to rescue fellow guild mate Macao. That itself wasn't even a real mission.

With all the time I had just waiting, I was really able to think about my short time at Fairy Tail. It was much better than I had anticipated. Everyone there was really kind and welcoming. Now that I think about it, I never really had any real friends before. Well, that's a lie, I have had one friend, but he kind of disappeared. I know where he is, but I never really get to see him. In Fairy Tail it's different. In just a week or so, I was able to make many friends, and I get to talk with them every day, and some, like Loke, even want to go on missions with me!

I heard a loud whistle blow throughout the train as it came to a stop. Loke and I rose from our seats, got our stuff, and departed, Plue followed behind me. We stepped out of the train to be greeted by a busy train station.

Loke took the lead and guided us through the large crowd towards the exit.

"See if you find a rental place." he instructed.

"Alright," Plue and I joined in on his search for the rental place.

We walked around town for a few minutes, before finding a rental place. Loke paid for a horse and carriage.

"Do you want to drive?" he asked.

I shrugged, "It doesn't matter to me, as long as you give me directions."

"Alright then." he said as he stepped into the carriage.

I instructed Plue to return to the Celestial Spirit World, and took the reins.

I snapped the reins, and we were off towards the destination of Shirotsume Town.

My heart was racing. This was my first time on a real paying mission. I was really hoping I did not mess up.

"Take a left here." instructed Loke from within the carriage.

I complied and turned the carriage towards the left.

"Are you excited?" asked Loke nonchalantly.

"Yeah," I replied, trying to get my heart rate down.

"Well don't be, I heard you helped take down Bora of Prominence and a Vulcan all on your own." praised Loke, "You should be fine, it's not like the book we're destroying is a Book of Zeref."

I furrowed my eye brows in confusion, "Book of Zeref? What's that?"

Loke sighed, "Take a right." I turned right, "It's an evil series of books created by the black mage Zeref 400 years ago. We wouldn't be sent to destroy it. It would be registered as an S-Class mission."

"They must be really dangerous then." I noted.

"I don't know much of them, but anything from Zeref is bound to be bad." he explained, "We have arrived."

As he said that, we pulled into Shirotsume Town. We continued on our way until we reached the house of our requester, Kaby Melon.

We arrived in the estate to find a rather large mansion. We left the carriage and tied the horse to a post outside. We walked up the elegant steps, and Loke knocked on the door.

The door slowly creaked open to reveal a relatively tall, aged man in a green suit and red tie. He had grey hair and a small mustache.

"Are you Fairy Tail?" the man asked.

"Yes, my name is Loke and this is Lucy." said Loke.

The man stepped to the side and motioned for us to enter.

He led us into a large office area. He sat behind a desk, while we sat on the couch in front of the desk.

"Thank you for accepting this mission," the man began, "My name is Kaby Melon. I would like you to infiltrate Duke Everlue's mansion and destroy a book my father wrote."

Why did that name sound so familiar, Kaby Melon? I couldn't figure it out, but I know I had heard that name before, I just can't remember where.

"I trust that you know of the increase?" asked Kaby.

"Increase?" responded Loke confusedly.

"I have raised the pay from 200,000 Jewels to 2,000,000 Jewels." explained Kaby.

I fell off the couch when I heard that. 2,000,000 Jewels! That would mean 1,000,000 Jewels each!

Loke hurriedly reached down to help me up, "Are you okay Lucy?"

"Yeah," I replied wearily.

Once I was back on the sofa, Kaby continued, "I must warn you, Everlue's mansion is heavily guarded, getting in there will be very difficult."

Loke stood up, "That will be no problem sir."

"I hope so, is there anything else you would like to know?" asked Kaby.

I spoke up, "Why do you need this book destroyed?"

He sighed nervously, "I am the son…of Zekua Melon, or as many know him as, Kemu Zeleon. He was imprisoned for three years, and was forced to write a book with Everlue as the main character. It was by far his worse book, and is a disgrace to his name."

I remained quiet. So that was why he wanted the book destroyed, it was a disgrace to his father's name.

"Now, is there anything else?"

"No," responded Loke for the both of us, "Thank you for the information."

"No problem," he responded, "Now, it's getting late, would you like me to prepare a room for you two? I'm sure you're tired."

I checked my watch and found that it was in fact pretty late. The journey must have taken more time than I thought.

"Can we get separate rooms?" I asked politely.

"Of course!" he replied.

He led us out of the office and through some hallways before stopping in the middle of the hallway between two doors.

"These will be your rooms, the dining room is down the hallway to the left." he told us, "There is a private bathroom in each room, so don't worry about that. If you need me, I'll be in the office."

We bowed to him, and then, he was gone.

I took the room on the right, while Loke took the one on the left. The room was rather simple. There was a bed in the center of the room against a wall. In front of the bed was a Lacrima-Vision. To the right of the bed were a balcony and a closet, and to the left was the bathroom. Under the Lacrima-Vision were the bureaus. I placed my bags next to the bureau.

I opened my bag, and pulled out another bag, this one was filled with books and magazines. I jumped onto the queen sized bed and lay down, as I pulled out a book and began reading. I eyed a pair of red glasses. Gale-Force Reading Glasses, I don't normally read with them, unless it's really important. The glasses make reading the book faster, and with the pace I have them set to, I would be able to finish a book in at least a few minutes.

I read the book for the next ten minutes or so, when Loke walked in.

He leaned up against the wall and spoke, "You wanna make a plan?"

I leaned forward on my bed and put my book down, "Sure, you got any plans?"

He thought for a moment, "I was speaking with Kaby, and according to him, Everlue is looking for blonde maids."

I looked at him like he was crazy, which he was, "You don't really expect me to do that…do you?"

"Yes, I do." he explained, "It's our best chance for the infiltration."

"But…wouldn't that leave me alone?" I asked.

"I can send Aries in with you," he offered, "But I planned on you getting in there, and when the coast was clear, letting me in, and I'd help with destroying the book."

I thought it over. With my inexperience, some help would be nice, and if the best he can send in with me is Aries, I guess that would be good.

"Don't worry, having Aries would make it much easier." he continued, "She has experience as a maid."

"WHAT!" I yelled accusingly, "Do you treat her like a maid!"

I hate people who abuse their Celestial Spirits. Some people just don't understand that the Spirits are people too. I really hope that Loke isn't like that.

"What, no, Aries is good friend with the Celestial Spirit Maiden, Virgo, who would also happen to be, if my information is correct, Everlue's Maid." explained Loke.

I had to admit, having Aries with me would be pretty good, but then I realized, "Wait, what if Everlue finds out who Aries is?"

"Don't worry, we'll disguise her."

"Okay." I replied.

"Alright then, from now on, you are Lucy, Maid in training. Aries will be your Senpai, known as Ariel." concluded Loke.

"Okay…" I replied.

Loke looked around the room.

"Mine's pretty much the same." he noted.

I then saw him look at the small bag with books and magazines. He reached in and grabbed one. At first I didn't care, but then I saw which one he picked up.

"Give that back!" I yelled as I jumped at him to recover my lost book.

"Stop it!" he yelled back.

"Give. It. Back."

Loke smirked, "As a maid, you should not be disrespecting your masters wishes."

"I'm not a maid!" I retorted.

"Are so, I said so just a few seconds ago." he replied, "Plus what could be so bad about… 'Lucy's List of Perfect Boyfriends'."

I growled, "Just because you said I'm a maid, does not mean I am a maid."

"Well shouldn't you be practicing?"

I growled more, he had a point, "Fine."

"Fine?" he repeated, expecting something after 'fine'.

"Fine…Master." I said mockingly.

"Better." he said as he opened the book and skimmed through the pages. Meanwhile, I sat back in anger as he read my book.

He stopped at a certain page.

"Aw, Lucy, I'm honored to be in this book." he said as he showed me his page, "But, alas my heart belongs to someone else!"

"It better," I responded venomously, "Because you're out!"

He chuckled, "Well, I guess it's official then," he said as he pulled out a pen and crossed out his picture.

He went back to skimming the pages, until he fell on another particular page.

"Him?" he asked astonishingly, "You really have your expectations high."

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Siegrain Fernandes." he said as he showed me the page. The picture was of a blue haired man with a strange red tattoo running down the right side of his face, "He's a member of the magic council and a Ten Wizard Saint you know. It's pretty hard to meet them, let alone get on their good side, which for you would be pretty hard."

I listened to what he had to say, and responded with, "What's that supposed to mean, 'And with you that would be pretty hard'!?"

Loke laughed, "No, it isn't you, it's Fairy Tail as a whole. We tend to get into a lot of problems with the magic council."

"Oh," I responded.

"But hey, you may never actually get to meet him." he joked, "It's pretty rare for a common mage like yourself to meet an elite like him, let alone become his girlfriend."

I smirked, "That's where you're wrong."

Loke raised an eye brow.

"You see, I actually do know Siegrain, we grew up together. We were actually really good friends."

Loke smiled, "Then I guess you really would have chance with him...if he remembers you."

I rolled my eyes.

"Come on, let's get dinner." he said as he left the room.

I followed suit.

* * *

Thank you for Reading!

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Congratulations! You get an early update!

Okay, I would normally wait until Saturday to update, but unfortunately I am having problems with my computer and we are having someone come in to look at it. Therefore there is a high chance that I will not have my laptop for the weekend, so you get an early update. Hopefully I should have it back by next week for the next update.

Thank you to everyone that reviewed the last chapter, and on with Chapter 5!

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

Lucy

"I am here for the request for a new maid," I said to a short man in a suit.

"L-Lucy is new to the business," informed a young girl, about my age. She wore a maids outfit, like me, but she had a hat that covered her whole head, unlike me, who was wearing a tiara type head-wear, "My name is Ariel, I am currently training Miss Lucy."

The small man thought for a second, "I'll pass."

"WHAT?" both 'Ariel' and I yelled in surprise.

"You're not beautiful enough." spoke the man.

He clapped his hands twice and a giant woman rose from the ground. She was like an ape. I felt 'Ariel' tense up next to me. Several other girls joined him.

"These are the kinds of girls I am looking for." explained the man.

I couldn't believe what he had said. Compared to them, I was beautiful. This man must have a twisted sense of beauty.

I felt the eyes of the maids study me, as they spouted insults of how I was hideous.

I looked over at 'Ariel', and saw that she was concentrated on the ape-like girl, who was conversing with the short man.

I looked to 'Ariel', and asked her, "What do we do now?"

"W-we should see if Loke-Sama will take us back." responded 'Ariel', continuing to act in character.

"Hold on a second," spoke the man.

We turned our attention to him, "You!" he said pointing to 'Ariel', "Take that hat off."

'Ariel' paled and slowly reached for her hat, I slowly and sneakily poked 'Ariel', "Improvise." I told her in the lowest whisper I could manage.

"I-I'm sorry, but I cannot do that." continued 'Ariel'.

"Virgo!" ordered the man, "Remove her hat!"

Faster than I thought possible, the pink haired maid rushed across the field and swiped, 'Ariel's' hat off.

The maids and I gasped at what we saw, "Ariel, you have horns!"

"I-I'm sorry, Lucy-Sama." said Aries.

"Just as I thought," Commented the man, "Virgo here is actually my Celestial Spirit. She told me that you were really Aries."

I inwardly sweat dropped. I knew we should have disguised Aries better.

"So tell me…Lucy?" he asked. I nodded my head, "Is she your Celestial Spirit?"

"Yes, Master Everlue," I informed him. I had come up with a new plan, "I was fired from my last job because Loke-Sama didn't want me to have Aries and told me to destroy my contract with her."

"I see," Everlue thought for a moment, "Come with me, Lucy, we can work out the terms of your employment."

"Oh, thank you Everlue-Sama!" I bowed to him.

"As for Aries," he said, turning his attention to the ram-girl, "Virgo will show you around."

We both bowed.

"Come now!" he ordered, turning around towards the mansion.

We followed him into the mansion, when Aries and I split up. I knew I had to be extra careful from here on out. I had given my own keys to Loke for safe keeping. I had actually learned that a person can make a temporary contract with an already contracted spirit. This worked out in mine and Loke's favor because it meant that he could summon my spirits, and I could summon his. There are only two down sides to a temporary contract. One is that a spirit is not inclined to listen to the temporary master, and the second one is that the original master still holds absolute control over the spirit.

Everlue led me into his private study and had me sit in front of his desk.

"Now, Miss Lucy," began Everlue, "Can you please explain to me how you got fired from…"

"Loke," I informed him.

"Yes, this Loke fellow." he leaned forwards on his desk.

"Well, you see I was once a mage, but the times had been very hard on me, so I got a job as a maid. I was able to sneak Aries in to help me, but he eventually found out. Now, Loke was an abusive master and didn't like the prospect of his maid having the power to hurt him, so he threatened me to get rid of her, or leave the mansion."

He narrowed his eyes and cut me off, "Bullshit,"

"Wh-what? Excuse me." I was startled by his accusation.

"I know for a fact that Aries' master is not a woman." informed Everlue, "Virgo and Aries' are good friends, so I know this stuff. Now, why don't you tell me what you are really here for, arson? Murder? What is it!?"

"I need to…destroy a book." I told him. It was no use lying to him now.

"A book?" Everlue looked confused.

"If you can just hand over the book, Daybreak, we can put all of this behind us."

"Daybreak?" wondered Everlue, "What could you want with that shitty book?"

"I was ordered to destroy it."

"Yeah, but why?"

I didn't know, Kaby never told me.

"Well, whatever, if you want it, then you can't have it!"

He proceeded to jump out of his chair and over me until he dug into the ground.

"What the-" I screamed as he began to move about the floor like it was a swimming pool.

"Surprised-boyoyo." laughed Everlue.

He suddenly jumped up out of the ground and launched himself at me. I quickly jumped up, and narrowly missed him.

"**Earth Bounce**!" he yelled out as he slammed down onto the floor, only to be ricocheted off.

Everlue was then sent bouncing all around the room, destroying a few windows, shelves and other miscellaneous furniture. I found myself to be running around the room trying to escape from him.

I bolted towards the door, but Everlue bounced himself at said door, then ricocheted at me. I ducked under the small man and reached for Aries key, but found that it was not attached to my belt like it should be.

"Looking for this?" he asked as he held up Aries key, "I took it when I first launched myself at you!"

He proceeded to pull out Virgo's key, "Now, Open! **Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!**"

I braced for the impact of the behemoth Virgo appearing and attacking me, but it never came.

I opened my eyes to see Loke and Aries pushing against Virgo's fist.

"How did you get through the Spirit World?" wondered Virgo aloud.

"I held on." he replied.

He and Aries then jumped away from Virgo and landed beside me.

"Sorry I'm late, I ran into some trouble with the Vanish Brothers." Loke chuckled at the memory, "They thought as a mage, I couldn't fight in hand-to-hand combat."

"What!" yelled Everlue, "They said they could fight off any mage!"

"Well, they were wrong." said Loke.

He tossed me my keys.

"I'll handle Everlue, you find the book." he instructed.

I nodded, "Alright,"

I ran out of the room and wandered the halls of the mansion. I had to be careful to not get caught, but then again, I was wearing a maids uniform, which should give me some protection.

"You look new, are you lost, do you need any help?" said a voice from behind me.

I turned around to see a girl around my age. Like the other maids I met, she wasn't very…visually appealing.

I bowed, "Yes, I was just hired today, could you show me to the library?"

"Of course!" she exclaimed happily, "Follow me."

She walked past me, and led me down a number of halls.

*BANG*

We both jumped. She jumped out of surprise, while I jumped to stay in character.

"What was that?" wondered the maid.

There was another bang.

"I don't know," I lied, "Can we just get to the library?"

She smiled, "Right."

We continued walking, until she stopped in front of a door and opened it. I was treated to a sight I would very much have liked to not see. Everlue sat in a red velvet chair with the book, "Daybreak" in his hands.

"Ah, Miss Lucy," greeted Everlue, "What an honor to see you again."

"You know master Everlue?" inquired the maid.

"Unfortunately," I replied venomously.

"You are dismissed," replied Everlue to the maid in a venomous voice.

The maid bowed and left.

"What happen to Loke?" I asked him.

"Virgo is dealing with them." he informed me, "And I will deal with you."

He sat up and placed the book on his chair.

"I don't appreciate it when people break into my house and try to destroy my property."

He began to slowly walk over to me.

"For that, you will pay!"

He jumped at me and tried to punch me, but I dove under him and made a dash for the book.

"**Diver!**" yelled out Everlue as he swam on the floor and rammed into me, knocking me into the bookshelf. Books fell over me, as the shelf began to fall down. I quickly turned around to face the bookshelf and pushed it back up. Once it was back up, I found myself being thrown into it once again, this time, destroying a few shelves with it.

I winced in pain from the impact.

"Give up?" asked Everlue.

I got back up, and pulled out a golden key, "Open! **Gate of the Giant Crab! Cancer!**"

A flash of golden light enveloped the end of the key as a crab/man hybrid appeared in front of Lucy.

"What hair style would you like today -ebi?" inquired Cancer.

"None, I need you to beat this guy." I instructed the Spirit.

"Of course –ebi!" Cancer jumped at Everlue, who dove further into the ground, creating a hole, which Cancer followed through.

I ran towards the book, confident that Cancer could beat Everlue, but as I reached the book, Everlue popped up between us!

"Ha, you thought that would work?" inquired Everlue, "Now-"

Everlue was cut off by all the hair on his head, and his mustache being cut off.

To the left of Everlue, was Cancer. Everlue fell forward, unconscious. I stepped back so that he would not hit me on his way down.

"Thank you Cancer, you are dismissed."

"You're welcome –ebi." responded Cancer as he disappeared to the Celestial Spirit World.

I then made my way over to the book, which was now on the floor, and pulled, out my Gale-Force Reading Glasses. I couldn't help it; I had to know why the book had to be destroyed.

In an instant, I had completed reading the book.

"This doesn't make any sense." I remarked, "There is something else to this book, but what is it?"

I heard footsteps outside the room and turned to see Loke rush in.

"You beat him?" he inquired.

"Yeah," I responded.

He noticed the Glasses on my face, "Did you read it?"

"Yeah," I replied, "And I think there is more to this book then we think."

"Well, regardless, the mission states that we must destroy it."

"I know, but maybe we should take it back to Kaby first."

Loke shrugged, "Sure, whatever you want."

We then turned and exited the library.

"So how did you get in?" I asked him.

"I snuck in during your orientation with Everlue." explained Loke as we ran down a corridor, "I ended up in the foyer, where I was attacked by the Vanish Brothers. It was a pretty anticlimactic fight, if you ask me. They boasted that they were strong enough to beat mages, because according to them, we mages never train physically. They were wrong; I ended up beating them alone, with little to no magic."

"Wait, do mages usually train physically?" I asked. As far as I knew, most mages didn't train physically.

"It's a half-truth." explained Loke, "Most of the stronger mages do train both their magic, and their body. As a Celestial Spirit Mage, it's even more important to train physically because if you are separated from your spirits, then you would have no one to protect you."

I nodded in understanding. I never actually thought of what would happen if I got separated from my spirits, and anytime I did get separated, it was always a part of a plan, like when Bora stole my keys back in Hargeon. I purposefully allowed him to get them, because I knew our game changer was with Lisanna and Natsu.

"Okay, what happened after the Vanish Brothers?" I asked as we left the mansion and ran down the road towards Kaby's mansion.

"Well, after I beat them, I went in search of you and Aries. However, you two were separated, so I only found Aries. We fought Virgo, until we all got transported to you and Everlue. Everlue left to fight you, and we beat Virgo." finished Loke.

"Wow, was she hard?"

Loke chuckled, "Kinda,"

"How about your trip to the Celestial Spirit World? What was it like?" I asked.

"I don't know, it all happened in a flash."

"You do know that it's a breach in the contract for a human to go there, right?"

"Yeah, but don't worry, I was only there for about a second, so I'll be fine."

I nodded my head.

"So what'll happen to Everlue now?" I asked.

"If Kaby plays his cards right, he can have Everlue imprisoned." Loke's expression changed to one of realization, "Is that why you didn't want to burn the book? You knew Kaby could use it as evidence that he imprisoned Zekua?"

We entered the court yard of Kaby's mansion and slowed down to a walk, "No, well yes, like I said, I think there is more to this book then we thought."

We entered the mansion and walked right to Kaby's study. We instantly opened the door to his room and held up the book.

"Mission Completed." I said happily.

* * *

And that ends Chapter 5. Thank you for reading, and please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you to everyone who reviewed and Favorited the story.

On with chapter 6!

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

Lucy

* * *

"Mission success," I reported as I held up the book we were sent to receive.

Kaby looked at the book in disgust.

"Good, destroy it." he said with venom laced words.

I stepped forward, "Kaby, it's your father's last book, are you sure you want it destroyed?"

"My father was a distinguished author. He was famous for his writing. This book…" he struggled to find the words to describe the book, "This book is the worst piece of literature ever created!"

I tossed him the book, "How do you know that, you've never read it."

The book sailed across the room and landed at Kaby's feet.

"I heard it from Everlue, it was the worst book he had ever read, it doesn't even compare to his other writings."

"Just read it."

During all of this Loke remained quiet beside me, but decided to at least speak up, "If I may," Kaby turned to Loke, "Might I suggest that you use that book as evidence that Everlue imprisoned your father."

All three of us stood in silence as Kaby thought over what to do about the book.

He leaned down and picked up the book, "I will not read it, but-"

Kaby was cut off by the book beginning to glow. The book floated out of Kaby's hand and began to change. The letters that make up the book began to envelope it, and rewrite it.

"Kemu, or Zekua, was actually once a mage." I explained, "I read it at Everlue's mansion, and found something peculiar about it. I realized that the book had a deeper meaning then we thought."

The books glow died down until it laid down back into Kaby's hands. It now read "DEAR KABY" rather than "DAYBREAK".

"This book isn't the worst book ever written, it's the BEST book ever written!"

Kaby began to cry, "I-I don't know how I can ever repay you?"

I smiled, "The pay will do just fine."

"Th-that's the thing." he confessed, "I'm not really rich."

Suddenly, I lost all feeling in my legs and fell to the floor with a THUD!

"Lucy!" yelled Loke as he ran to my side.

"I'm sorry I deceived you, this house is actually my friend's house." he explained, "I asked to borrow it so the mages would take the job more seriously. I only have 200,000 jewels to pay you. I was so paranoid about it tarnishing my father's name, that I raised the pay, with no way to pay you back."

I stood back up, "Well-"

I was cut off by Loke, "Don't worry about the pay." I looked at him in shock, "Technically we never completed the job. We were sent to destroy a book, but we never destroyed it."

I realized he was right, we never actually completed the mission, and therefore we didn't deserve the pay.

"Are you sure that's okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," replied Loke.

I thought for a moment. I needed pay for my rent, but then again, I still had the money my father gave me when I left.

"Yeah," I said with a sigh.

He bowed down before us, "Thank you very much!"

Loke smiled, "No problem."

* * *

Lucy

* * *

Kaby treated us to lunch, and then we were on our way back to Magnolia. We were driving a carriage down a dirt road.

"Sorry." said Loke from his spot in the back of the carriage.

I looked back at him in confusion, "For what?"

"For not allowing you to get any pay."

I smiled at him, "It's fine; you were right, we don't deserve pay if we didn't complete the mission."

Loke smiled as well.

We continued driving for a bit, when suddenly, Loke, in a low serious voice, said, "Stop."

I quickly stopped the carriage, which thankfully didn't make too much noise.

"What?" I asked quietly.

"We're being followed." reported Loke as he slipped on a magic ring. He quickly turned around and yelled out, "**Twister!**" a gust of wind shot out of his hand and flew through the carriage until I heard someone scream out in pain.

Loke jumped out of the carriage, and I followed behind him.

"Stay!" he ordered, "Keep an eye on the carriage, there may be more of them."

* * *

Loke

* * *

A human sized Chicken ran at me, its hand engulfed in fire, and attempted to burn me. I jumped out over him, and on the way down kicked him in the back of the head, sending him tumbling forward. A goblin then jumped out of the bushes and used a sand technique. I ducked under it, and used **Twister **again to knock the Goblin into the tree.

I suddenly duct down, when the Chicken sailed across me, poised to kick. Instead of hitting me, he hit his teammate.

I switched out my Wind Magic Ring for a Fire Magic Ring, "**Flaming Vortex!**" I yelled as a vortex of flames erupted from my ring, instantly hitting the Goblin and Chicken, knocking them out in the process.

Satisfied, I turned back to the carriage and pulled out some rope. I proceeded to tie the Chicken and Goblin to the tree, and went to go see Lucy.

* * *

Lucy

* * *

I sat in the front of the carriage. I had Taurus's key in my hand, ready to summon him in a moment's notice. I sat for a few minutes, and could hear a battle going on between Loke and some guys. I was looking forward, and minding my own business, when I suddenly felt a cold blade touch my throat.

"Be quiet, and nobody gets hurt." said a voice from behind me.

And orange haired boy, about my age, stepped out of the forest.

"Good work bro." he said.

"Yeah, good work." said a voice from behind the criminal.

Suddenly, the man holding me hostage was pulled into the back of the carriage.

I whipped out my whip, and whipped the other criminal with the whip. The boy yelled out in pain.

"Look out Lucy-chan!" yelled a voice from within the carriage.

I quickly jumped down from my spot on the carriage as the person who was holding me hostage was sent flying out of the back. After him, Taurus stepped out of the wagon and stood next to me. I had secretly summoned him in case something happened before the battle.

"Let's finish them, Taurus!" I yelled, whip at ready.

Both me and Taurus stormed at the two seemingly twins. Taurus was easily able to defeat his opponent, who only used a small sai, with his gigantic battle Axe. My battle took a bit longer, but thanks to my whips longer range then the twins sai, I was able to hit him enough that he simply gave up from all the whipping.

"Good work." came the voice of Loke, "I didn't get to see everything though."

I smiled at him, "Thanks."

Loke proceeded to tie up all the criminals to the tree. The only one who was currently conscious was, surprisingly, the one that fought Taurus. He probably didn't put up to much of a fight. I thought it would have been mine, but he probably lost consciousness from all the bruises and cuts.

"Now, who are you?" questioned Loke.

"Like I would tell you!" spat the conscious twin.

Loke continued to question the twin, when I noticed something in the distance.

"Hey Loke?" I called.

He turned to me, "What?"

I pointed at the bush.

He put on his Wind Magic Ring, and used **Twister** on the bush. A man with a crystal ball was sent flying in the air.

He landed right at my feet with a THUD!

"Who are you?" I asked him.

The man looked up at me dizzily, then looked down at his magic ball, which began to glow.

"Y-you will have a…chance encounter with…a distinguished man." he said dizzily as he turned to Loke, "Y-you will be free."

Both me and Loke looked at him confusedly.

"I think I spun him one too many times." noted Loke.

"Again, who are you?" I asked him.

"I-I am the Great…Fortune Teller of…Eisenwald!"

Loke looked at the man in shock.

"Lucy, get in the carriage." he ordered.

"Wh-why?"

"Just go."

I followed his order and jumped in the carriage. I tried to think. I had heard the Guild Eisenwald before, but I couldn't remember from where.

Not to long after I had gotten in, I felt the carriage jerk forward suddenly. The carriage was bouncing up and down rapidly. I crawled up to where the driver was, and saw it was Loke.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Eisenwald is planning to kill all the Guild Masters at the Guild Masters meeting!" he revealed, "We have to warn them!"

I suddenly remembered where I had heard of Eisenwald from! They were a dark guild run by a man known as the Grim Reaper. They used to be a legal guild, but then they went evil when they started accepting Assassination requests. From there, the Magic Council demanded they disband, but they wouldn't listen.

"Where is the Guild Masters Meeting?" I asked.

"Clover Town." explained Loke.

"How can they kill all the Guild Masters, aren't they all like, really strong?"

Loke sighed and revealed to me how they planned to dispose of the Guild Masters.

I gasped.

"That's why we need to hurry!" He yelled as the horse picked up its pace.

* * *

Natsu-One Day ago

* * *

"You just got home, and you're leaving again!" I yelled.

"I know, but this time I'm taking you with me." said Erza warmly.

"But why did you have to take the Stripper?" I complained.

Erza suddenly turned serious, "This is no laughing matter. On my way back home, I overheard someone talking about the Dark Guild Eisenwald using a demon from the Book of Zeref to kill all the Guild Masters at the regular meeting. Apparently the one they're using was sealed away."

My eyes lit up, "Then what are we waiting for!" I grabbed her hand and ran in the direction of the house, "We need to hurry!"

Erza, who was slipping due to the sudden change in pace, adjusted her own pace, and ran beside me toward our house.

We rushed in. Erza immediately ran to the spare room where some of her armors were. Armors lined the entire house. The basement and Attic were completely filled to the top with them. I didn't really care much for them, I didn't need this much room myself; in fact, it was Erza's idea for us to live together. It was really helpful when I had first arrived in Magnolia, but now I have enough money to buy my own house. I don't know exactly why, but she has a fear that she would lose me again, which is why we still live together. I also have a fear I would lose her again to, but to a much smaller degree. I told myself it was just her being a responsible older sister, but I know there is more to it. Plus it's cheaper this way.

I packed up my things and headed down stairs. I walked outside to find a giant wagon filled to the top with materials.

I sweat dropped. I know I should be used to it, but this is just ridiculous, "Did you miss anything?"

She looked out from behind the wagon and responded with a smirk, "Did you remember your underwear?"

I blushed, "SHUT UP!"

"Natsu, it's not nice to yell at your sister like that." came the voice of Lisanna, "And did you?"

"YES!" I yelled hysterically. As I turned to face her; Happy was with her too.

"Lisanna, Happy, what're you guys doing here?" asked Erza in a sweet voice.

"We wanted to know if you needed any help on the mission?" answered Lisanna.

"Oh!" yelled Natsu, "Can they come? Please!"

Erza, still smiling responded with, "Well, I was expecting Happy to come regardless. I kinda thought that one was obvious. And of course Lisanna can come. I was going to ask if you could accompany us, but I thought you were busy."

Lisanna smiled back, "Thank you."

"Your welcome, meet us at the guild at noon."

Lisanna bowed, "Got it." She then turned around and ran towards her house.

I turned around to go back in the house.

"Where' ya going Natsu?" asked Happy deviously.

"Getting underwear?" asked Erza.

"NO!" I yelled back quickly.

"Don't lie."

"Yes." I mumbled.

Erza and Happy laughed.

"I hate you all." I mumbled.

* * *

And so ends Chapter 6.

Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you to everyone who reviewed and Favorited my story.

Now for Chapter 7

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

Gray

* * *

The sound of a certain Dragon Slayer's snoring rang out through the train car as Erza, Lisanna, Happy and I discussed our course of action. Lisanna sat in her own booth, with Natsu laying down to her right, resting his head on her lap. Erza, Happy, and I sat on the other booth across from them.

"So Eisenwald wants to use some dark magic to kill people?" asked Lisanna as she stroked her fingers through Natsu's hair.

"Exactly," responded Erza, "I'm not too sure what they're aim is though, or what the dark magic is, but I did hear that it was sealed away in some cave to the South West."

"If it was sealed away, then I suppose they have a dispeller?" I inquired.

"I would assume." answered Erza.

"So how are we going to find this place?" asked Lisanna, "Do you have the specific location of the dark magic?"

"That's why I brought you and Natsu." explained Erza, "You both have exceptional tracking skills. What we will be doing is following them until they reach the sealing sight. From there we'll just take them out."

"Sounds like a really well thought out plan." I replied sarcastically.

Erza took on her most heroic pose while seated and responded, "I know, I've been planning it out ever since I first heard about their plan!"

I sweat dropped. Either she ignored my sarcasm, or she was just being a smart ass.

The train suddenly slowed to a stop and the whistle blew.

"Natsu, time to wake up." said Lisanna softly as she gently shook him.

Natsu grumbled, "Five more minutes."

Erza wasn't going to have any of this and immediately grabbed Natsu and began shaking him violently, "NATSU DRAGNEEL! GET UP THIS MOMENT!"

Natsu was awake faster than we thought possible.

"Aye Sir!" yelled Natsu in a Happy-like way.

While we were getting up to get off the train, so was everyone else, so we were forced to wait in a line of sorts. To make matters worse, even with the train not in motion, Natsu still felt sick.

Finally after about a minute, we were off the train and exploring the city. Well, we weren't exactly exploring the city. Erza immediately took us to the southwest entrance and instructed for Lisanna and Natsu to get to work.

**"Animal Soul: Blood Hound.**" announced Lisanna as she transformed into a dog and began sniffing around.

I heard Natsu sniffing the air for a few minutes, and with a voice of disappointment said, "I can't help here. The scent is long gone."

"Not for me!" exclaimed Lisanna as she ran back towards us, "Its feint, but I found it!"

Erza let out a sigh of relief, "Good, I was afraid we were too late. Lead the way."

Lisanna took off in a light run, with us trailing behind.

"How far do you estimate it is?" asked Erza.

"I'd say somewhere up in the mountains." explained Lisanna.

We looked up at the mountain range before us. It looked sort of like a rock wall though, but it was quickly approaching, and we would need to climb.

"Lisanna, can you turn back to normal and climb?" inquired Erza.

Lisanna sniffed the air and tried to get a feel for what the climb up will be like.

"Yeah, the climb is pretty straight forward." answered Lisanna.

"Okay." answered Erza.

When we reached the mountain, Lisanna turned back to normal and Erza requiped us all harnesses and rope. After we were all set up, Erza began the trek up. Lisanna followed behind, then Natsu, and finally me. Happy flew beside us. We all kept quiet in case Eisenwald was listening.

As we were climbing, I felt blood drop on my cheek. Still remaining quiet, I looked up and saw Natsu's nose was bleeding. I questioned why that would be in my head, until I saw…panties. Lisanna must not have been expecting to be climbing, so she kept on her traditional red dress, which Natsu was staring right up at.

I looked away, feeling it wasn't appropriate to be doing that, especially when she was Natsu's girlfriend. I was really considering telling Natsu to stop, but realized that unless I had telepathic powers, it was impossible without embarrassing Lisanna, and causing Erza to try and kill her brother for being a pervert. Plus I didn't want to cause a ruckus and get ourselves caught.

We finally reached our destination and climbed up onto the ledge. Natsu and I quickly wiped away the blood. Natsu, so the girls wouldn't know and me so I wouldn't be blamed for something I didn't do.

Lisanna transformed into a dog and sniffed the area again. Silently and carefully, she walked across the ledge as we followed. Lisanna stopped when she came upon a crack in the mountain.

"This is it." she said as she climbed into the crack, which was fortunately human sized.

Erza climbed in after Lisanna, then Natsu, and finally me.

"It feels…recent." I noted quietly.

"This isn't good." remarked Erza.

She pointed towards an altar.

"They were already here."

"That's why I couldn't pick up their scent." said Natsu in realization.

"But something doesn't add up." said Lisanna.

"What?" asked Natsu.

"There was only one set of tracks." explained Lisanna, "If we were late, and they had already left, then there should have been two."

"And the second one should have been easier to pick up." continued Natsu, having caught on.

"Exactly!" exclaimed Lisanna, "Which means that they must have used a secret passage!"

Lisanna proceeded to turn back into the dog and search for a hidden passage of some sort. Suddenly, Lisanna jolted up and ran towards the exit, but was stopped by some sort of barrier.

"HA!" yelled out a voice from outside the barrier, "I guess Erigor-sama was right."

A man with black hair tied up in a black, spiked pony tail came towards the cave with a few henchmen.

"You can stay here while we finish our operation." said the man, "Sayonara flies."

With that the Eisenwald man left the cave.

"Gah!" yelled out Erza, "We've been tricked!"

"What gave you the first clue?" I asked sarcastically.

"When the bad guy appeared at the entrance after Lisanna got hit by the barrier." answered Erza.

Once again I sweat dropped.

"**Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon!**" yelled Natsu as his flaming fist made contact with the barrier, "**Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon!**"

Natsu continued trying to punch down the barrier, but to no avail.

Erza walked up to the pink haired Dragon Slayer and told him to stop…only to start attacking it herself.

"Well, while they try to destroy the barrier, why don't we find a way to escape the cave?" I asked Lisanna.

Lisanna was sitting on the ground, in her normal form, cross-legged.

"Gray?" started Lisanna, "Your Clothes."

"Huh" I looked down to see my clothes were in fact gone, except for my boxers.

She stood up, while I ran around the dark gloomy cave looking for my clothes.

"I think I figured it out!" she announced.

Natsu and Erza stopped attacking the barrier to give their attention to the Take-Over mage.

"I've recently acquired a new Animal Soul." I began.

"And how will it help us destroy the barrier?" inquired Erza.

"It won't, but if my theory is correct, then we can get out without having to break it." explained Lisanna.

"FOUND THEM!" I yelled as I put my clothes back on.

Erza, completely ignoring me asked, "And what new Animal Soul is it?"

"Let me show you! **Animal Soul: Mole!**" she yelled as her body morphed into that of a human sized Mole, "With this, I can dig under the barrier!"

"Of course!" yelled Erza, who then went into a depression, "I can't believe an S-Class like me didn't think of it."

"I-it's fine Erza." said Lisanna, "Part of being an S-Class is using your team's attributes to their best potential!"

"Your right Lisanna," yelled Erza triumphantly, "Now, get us out of here!"

"AYE!" yelled Lisanna, "Follow me!"

Lisanna then began digging under the surface, with us jumping in after her, Natsu, who was between me and Erza, lit up his fist with Fire Dragon Slayer magic to light up the cave. We traveled for a few minutes on a downward path, until Lisanna broke through the mountain and our eyes hit broad daylight.

"We did it!" exclaimed Natsu.

"SH!" said Erza as she pointed up.

It was then that we realized that Lisanna's method of getting us down was far more effective than Eisenwalds. They were five of them, and they were still climbing down, and it was apparent that the climb down was more difficult for them.

"…anyone want tea?" asked Erza.

"…sure." we all replied.

* * *

After some refreshing tea, Eisenwald had finally made it to the bottom.

"What, how did you escape!?" yelled the man from before.

Erza pointed towards hole we crawled through.

The man turned towards his henchmen and asked, "Who was assigned to creating the barrier?"

A man slowly raised his hand, only to be punched by a shadow.

"Karacka, I trust you can handle this and take out these flies?" continued the man, as if nothing had happened.

"Um, Kageyama, I don't think I can handle this." explained the chubby man.

Kageyama looked at Karacka disappointedly, but said, "Very well, I guess I could help take out a few flies."

The four remaining members of Eisenwald took up a stance.

"Four on four, seems fair." noted Erza.

"Why am I not counted?" questioned Happy.

"I call the leader!" yelled Natsu as he charged at Kageyama.

"Hey, no fair!" yelled Erza.

While that little bit of bickering was going on, Lisanna and I rushed the two, still nameless members of Eisenwald.

I made a fist in my right hand and placed it over my open palm and announced, "**Ice-Make: Lance!**" As an Ice lance shout out of my hand.

"**Animal Soul: Wings!**" yelled out Lisanna as her arms turned into a birds' wings. She flew towards her opponent at an incredible speed.

**"Requip: Heavens Wheel Armor!**" yelled out Erza as she fired a multitude of Swords at the mountain, where her opponent, Karacka, was hiding.

"**Iron fist of the Hells Flame Dragon!**" yelled Natsu as his fist was ignited in flames. He rushed towards Kageyama, who retaliated by throwing shadow fists at the Fire Dragon Slayer, but the force of the flame broke all the fists, until all that was left was Kageyama.

Once Natsu's fist made contact with Kageyama, the man was jolted back towards the mountain wall. His clothes around his stomach, where Natsu had punched him were completely burned away, and his stomach showed signs of burns.

"We win." I said triumphantly, surveying the area.

My opponent lay on the ground with ice lances through his body. I made sure none hit any vitals. Lisanna's opponent lay on the ground unconscious. Erza's opponent was pinned to the mountain by swords, and Natsu's opponent lay on the ground with a burnt spot on his stomach.

"Now," Erza walked over to her opponent, "What dark magic did you take, and what do you plan on doing with it?"

"I-I'll never tell you!" yelled Karacka.

I shot an Ice lance at the man that stopped centimeters from his face.

"Answer the woman!" I yelled.

"We stole the dark magic Lullaby, and plan on using it to assassinate the guildmasters!" yelled the man in fear.

Erza smiled at the man sweetly, "Thank you." then chopped his neck, thus rendering him unconscious.

Erza then turned serious, "Alright, we're going to return these people to the town to be arrested, and then take the train to Clover Town."

"Alright, let's go!" Natsu yelled as he fell over, seemingly unconscious.

"Natsu!" yelled Erza, Lisanna and I in Unison.

Erza and Lisanna ran to his side to see what was wrong while I went to investigate his sudden loss in consciousness, but to my amazement, all of our opponents were still unconscious.

"He's fine!" yelled Erza, "I guess he was just tired…Lisanna, you can stop giving him CPR."

I looked over to see Lisanna kissing Natsu.

"Yeah, that's what she's doing." I said sarcastically.

"Exactly." answered Erza.

I face palmed. How many times in a day will she answer seemingly seriously to my sarcastic remarks?

"Anyways, what happened dude?" I asked Natsu.

Lisanna stopped kissing Natsu for him to answer.

"Like Erza said I was just a little tired. I hadn't eaten anything since we left Magnolia. Maybe that was it."

"Maybe," I noted.

Erza then handed him a lighter, which Natsu graciously took. Natsu then flipped it open, turned it on, and ate the fire.

"Alright, Gray, Lisanna, you two grab your opponents." instructed Erza, "I'll take Karacka, and Happy will take Kageyama. Can you handle that?"

"AYE!" yelled Happy as he zoomed over to the Shadow mage and picked him up.

"Oui,I could have gotten Kageyama!" yelled Natsu.

"After your little…episode, I don't want you hurting yourself anymore, just take it easy." instructed Erza, "Now, let's go."

We then walked back to the town. We all kept an eye on Natsu to make sure he was okay, but nothing happened.

When we arrived back at the town, we turned over the criminals to the Runes Knights, and told them everything we had learned. They wanted to question us further, but we told them we had a job to accomplish and it couldn't wait. Fortunately, they let us go.

We then returned to the train station and got on a train headed for Clover Town.

* * *

Thank you for reading

I have put up a new story called _The Fairy Tail Chronicles Special_. It doesn't make any kind of impact on the story, it's just going to be a bunch of one-shot special chapters. The first chapter will be a Valentine's Day special. Check it out if you want.

Please Review.


	8. Chapter 8

Here's Chapter 8, Thank you for all the likes and reviews I got last chapter.

* * *

Chapter 8

Gray

* * *

Here we were, back in the train. We were in the same position as well, Erza, Happy and I on one side, and Lisanna and Natsu on the other.

"So that's their aim, assassinate the Guild Masters." repeated Erza.

"I wonder what kind of dark magic it is that it can take out all the Guild Masters?" wondered Lisanna.

Erza went into a state of thought.

"Anyways, you really saved us back there Lisanna, thank you." I said.

Lisanna smiled, "You're welcome."

"Now, we just need a plan."

"If they're planning to kill the Guild Masters, why don't we just warn them ahead of time?" asked Happy.

"I remember!" announced Erza, "It's probably Lullaby, which is a sound based dark magic that kills all who hear it. It would be ideal for assassinating people like the guild Masters."

"So we should warn the Guild Masters!" repeated Happy.

"We heard you Happy." said Lisanna.

"Gray, go and ask around for a communications-lacrima," ordered Erza, "Warn the Guild Masters."

"Alright," I responded.

I got up from my seat and searched the train for a conductor. I found one at the end of our car.

"Excuse me sir?" I called to him.

"Yes, is there a problem?" responded the conductor.

"Yes, do you have a communications-lacrima." I lifted up my shirt, which to my amazement was on, and showed him the Guild Symbol, "I need to call my Guild Master."

"Um, yes, here." the conductor reached over to a wooden table and picked up a blue orb.

"Thank you." I said.

I walked a little away, so he wouldn't hear my message.

The Lacrima rung for a few seconds, until Makarov's face appeared on it.

"Gray? What do you want?" asked Makarov.

"We have urgent news." I reported.

"Yes, I heard from Levy that you, Erza, Natsu, Lisanna and Happy went off on a mission to stop a dark guild from getting some dark magic." said Makarov.

"Well, yeah that, but when we got to the sealing grounds, the main forces of the dark Guild Eisenwald had already made off with the dark magic. We managed to defeat the forces they left behind, and deduced that the dark magic they stole was Lullaby and they plan to use it to kill you and the other Guild Masters at the meeting."

Throughout all of this, Makarov remained silent, "…Very well, thank you for the information, you may return to the Guild."  
I was taken aback by this, "Wh-what!?"

"If Eisenwald wants to take on all the Guild Masters…" the lacrima zoomed out to show the rest of the Guild Masters, "Then let them!"

"But-" I was cut off.

"No buts, this is an order Gray. We already know what Lullaby can do, as Guild Masters, we can handle this." repeated Makarov.

"Don't worry your beautiful face Gray, we can handle it." added Master Bob.

"Very well," I said, "Good Luck."

"Same to you." said Makarov. The Lacrima went blank, and I returned it to the conductor.

"Well?" asked Erza.

"Direct orders from Master, we are to return to the Guild."

"Are you sure?" asked Erza.

"He said that if Eisenwald wants to take on the Guild Masters, they can." answered Gray.

"Very well." answered Erza.

* * *

Guild Masters Meeting- Makarov Dreyar

* * *

"Well then," I said, "I guess all we have to do is wait for them to strike."

"It's been a while since we've had something exciting happen at one of these." noted the Master of Quatro Cerberus, Goldmine.

"The last time something exciting happened was when you and Jose went at it to determine who's Guild was the stronger." remarked Bob.

"That was hilarious," noted Goldmine, "My Guild, Quatro Cerberus is obviously the strongest Guild."

There was complete silence for a few seconds before we all, minus Goldmine, broke out into laughter.

A random Guild Master, who's name I had not bothered to remember, said, "Dude, your Guild's a joke."

"It is not!" retorted Goldmine.

"Yes it is." everyone else replied.

Goldmine sat in his chair a sulked while everyone else had a laugh at his expense.

"Well, we better go find this kid and put him down." I sighed.

We all then left the Guild meeting place and played a game called, "Where's Erigor?"

We searched all day, and there was no sign of the leader of Eisenwald.

"Maybe he's running late?" suggested Bob.

I looked up to the sky. It was getting late. Maybe he was being cautious and waiting for when we were asleep.

"Found him!" yelled Goldmine.

We heard some struggling and found Goldmine holding Lullaby in one hand and holding back a silver haired man with strange blue tattoos on his body back. Across from them was a scythe. Goldmine passed me the dark item.

"Alright Erigor, the jig is up." said Goldmine, "You might as well give up now."

Erigor looked at Goldmine with hatred in his eyes, "Give up?" he repeated, "What have I done wrong?"

Everyone present, minus the one who said it sweat dropped.

"How is trying to murder innocent people not wrong?" asked Goldmine.

"Innocent people," repeated Erigor, "You mean those people my Guild has protected? We were stripped of our status as a legal guild all because we were willing to do the one thing no other Guild is willing to do, Assassination."

"Assassination missions are prohibited throughout the kingdom." remarked Goldmine.

"But that doesn't stop dark guilds from killing." retorted Erigor, "I have dedicated myself to bringing people justice, an eye for an eye. When someone's loved one is murdered, they don't want that scumbag thrown in prison; they want them killed!"

"You aren't wrong." noted Goldmine, "Many people do want their loved one's assailant killed, but that is something only the magic council has the authority to do, not a Guild like yours."

"And yet so many murders are left to run free!" exclaimed Erigor, "What good is the current justice system if they can't stop such atrocities?!"

I stepped in, "Maybe the justice system is flawed, but that does not mean we need a new one. It is the job of legal guilds to hand over the dark mages to the magic council for a final verdict. Erigor, you could have been a great mage, but you clouded you judgment with revenge and have become what you hate the most! By taking the lives of others you are no better than those you sought to kill!"

"You shut up," responded Erigor as he broke free from Goldmine, grabbed his scythe, and charged at me, "Don't act like you understand me!"

He swung his scythe at me, but I dodged it, and punched him in the face with my free arm.

He flew back, and was about to hit Bob, when he phased through him and hit the tree.

"On my name…as the Shinigami…I will…KILL YOU!" Erigor got up and blasted Bob with wind, but the wind simply phased through the Guild Master, and came directly at me. I jumped out of the way. When I had landed, Goldmine had already engaged Erigor, and was fighting him off.

"You may be the Shinigami," Goldmine kicked Erigor away, "But, I'm WILD!"

Goldmine rushed at the dark mage, and effortlessly beat him. Erigor didnt even stand a chance against the wild Guild Master, who wasn't even using magic.

"I-I can't…lose…" said Erigor, as he lay on the ground.

"You challenged the Guild Masters, and this is what you get." stated Goldmine.

"Now we have to throw you in jail." added Bob.

"A shame, like I said, you could have been a great mage." I concluded.

Bob and Goldmine moved to grab Erigor, when suddenly a voice rang out through the forest we were in.

**"Pitiful!"** came a dark voice, **"After all these years of being sealed up, and it seems my 'savior' was nothing but a pitiful mage!"**

"What-who are you!" I yelled looking around frantically, "Where are you!"

**"Right here GENIOUS!" **yelled the flute as it began to morph in my hands.

I was blown away by the intense magic.

"Makarov!" yelled Bob.

**"I guess I'll just have to do it on my own!"** roared a giant wooden beast.

The dark magic weapon, Lullaby, had transformed into a giant beast.

"This doesn't look like it'll be easy." noted Goldmine.

"Maybe not for you," I said, as I recovered and activated my Titan mode, **"But I can fight on his level!"**

"I really don't think size matters," said Bob.

Lullaby roared and threw a punch at me. I dodged the fist and punched it in the stomach. Lullaby growled at me, and attempted to punch me, but it simply phased through me.

"Sorry, but I can't let you hurt Makarov!" announced Bob, who's hands were on my foot, transferring his phasing magic to me.

"**Animal Soul: Wolf!**" yelled out Goldmine as he transformed into a white wolf and attacked the demon.

Lullaby growled, **"Get off of me!"** it yelled as it tried fruitlessly to fling Goldmine off.

A loud cracking sound erupted throughout the forest as Bob slammed down on the demon, and snapped some of the wooden bones off of Lullaby.

I proceeded to punch the demon in the face, and caused it to fall to the ground.

Lullaby once again growled, **"That's it,"** it yelled as it roared with an intensity strong enough to throw Bob, Goldmine and I off, **"I'll just kill you all right now!"**

He opened his mouth to activate the magic, but I stopped him by throwing my hand over his mouth, and launched him forward.

**"NO!"** I yelled as I launched him.

I jumped up off the ground and heel kicked Lullaby.

The demon roared out in pain.

**"I…I can't be defeated!"** yelled out Lullaby in disbelief.

**"Well you just have."**I responded as my body shrunk down to its normal size, Lullaby becoming a flute again.

"That didn't seem too hard," noted Goldmine.

"Well, he isn't from the upper tier of Demons of Zeref." I pointed out.

"And it isn't designed to fight in a demon form like that." added Bob.

"True," responded Goldmine as he picked up the flute, "What do we do with this?"

"I guess we report it to the magic council…" suggested Bob.

I inwardly sighed. I couldn't stand the Magic Council, and they knew it.

We suddenly heard a horse drawn carriage racing towards us. We looked in the direction of the carriage and prepared for more battle, but were surprised to see Loke. He slowly slowed down, and stopped right before us.

"We heard about what Eisenwald was doing," explained Loke before we could question what he was doing here, "So we headed here as soon as possible."

"I see," I responded, "Wait, 'we' who else did you bring?"

"M-me…" responded a dizzy voice as the new girl climbed out, and nearly fell on her head.

"Sorry about that." said Loke as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Y-yeah," responded Lucy, "When it comes to driving, your about as gentle as a lion."

I notice Loke jump a little at that, but paid no mind to it.

"Anyways," I said, bringing everyone back to reality, "Thank you for your consideration, but we have everything under control."

We salvaged Erigor up and began our walk back to the meeting place, but found it was destroyed from the battle. We also found out the Erigor had separated himself from his men in order to stage a surprise attack, but as we all know, that didn't work.

"Well then, I guess that means this Guild Masters Meeting is over." said Bob, sorrowfully.

"It seems so." I responded. I turned towards Lucy and Loke, "We should probably get going."

"But... It's night." observed Lucy.

I thought for a moment, "Very well, I guess we can stay for the night."

"There's a problem though." pointed out Goldmine, "We were all staying in the meeting hall, and that's destroyed now."

"Then we just find a place in town." I responded.

We all traveled to town and stayed at the inn for the night. The following day, we were greeted by a messenger from the Magic Council.

"The Magic Council has requested the presence of all mages present at the attack of Eisenwald!" announced the humanoid frog.

"You two return to the Guild." ordered Makarov, "You weren't apart of this, so there is no reason for you to get involved."

"Very well Master," responded Loke.

Loke and Lucy then gathered their belongings and left town, while the other Guild Masters and I took a train to Era, the meeting place of the Magic Council.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

Now, I have question for everyone. Should I have Natsu learn Requip? If yes then which kind, The Knight (Erza's) or The Gunner (Bisca's)

I will be putting up a poll for this, so either vote on that or tell me in a review.

Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you to everyone who Reviewed and/or Favorited this story.

This Chapter will begin a three-chapter flashback arc. I am currently in the process of figuring out how I'm going to write the next arc, so I'm going to throw this in to give me time to think and write.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 9

* * *

Natsu

* * *

I blew flames up into the air in boredom. The Eisenwald mission was becoming real interesting, but then Gramps had to go and take all the fun.

"You look bored." called a voice from the second floor of the guild.

I looked up at a blonde haired man. He had on a leopard print shirt with a black fur jacket across his shoulders. His most striking feature however, was the lightning-like scare running down his face.

"Of course I am!" I yelled back, "Gramps took all the fun!"

The blonde haired man laughed.

"Stop brooding Natsu!" ordered Master from his spot at the counter, "If you went then the damage would have been far worse."

"Would not!" I retorted.

The blonde haired man laughed, "Dude, all you CAN do is destroy things."

"Plus I don't feel like having to pay more," added Master, "I'm lucky some of the blame was placed on Blue Pegasus and Quatro Cerberus, or we would be paying for all the repairs."

"Oh Laxus!" came the chime-y voice of Mirajane. She threw her arms around Laxus's neck, and moved her head down so their cheeks touched, "I got a mission, just for us!"

"The Raijin Tribe can do it." answered Laxus in a bored tone.

"Aw, but I thought we could do it together." complained Mira in her cute-girl voice.

Laxus sighed, "Fine, I'll go on the mission."

Mirajane kissed him, "Thank-you!"

"Yeah yeah yeah," replied Laxus, "Let me see the mission."

Mirajane held up a mission.

As Laxus's hand reached for the request paper, everyone, minus the Master and S-Class mages, began to feel drowsy.

"Wh-what's going on?" asked a weary Lucy as her head fell forward on the bar counter.

"I-its him…" answered Lisanna as she fell to the ground behind the counter unconscious.

"Mystogan…" I finished for her, as I too succumbed to the sleep spell.

* * *

I re-awoke a few minutes later, as did everyone else.

"What just happened?" asked Lucy.

"Mystogan came by." informed Erza.

"Who's that?" was Lucy's follow-up question.

"Mystogan is one of Fairy Tail's five S-Class wizards." informed Lisanna as she got up from her spot on the floor, her forehead adorned with a bloody cut.

Lisanna went in the back to grab some bandages for her head, muttering, "Every time…every damn time."

I heard Mira visibly sigh and climb down the stairs to go help Lisanna.

"Five S-Class wizards?" Lucy inquired.

"Yeah," I responded, "Fairy Tail has Five S-Class mages. Laxus, Mira, Mystogan, Gildarts, and Erza are all S-Class Mages."

"Okay," Lucy answered, "So the guy who put us all to sleep, he was this Mystogan character?"

"Yes," answered Erza.

"Why'd he put us all to sleep?"

"He didn't put us all to sleep," answered Laxus, "Gramps, Erza, Mira and I were able to stay awake."

"But, why?" Lucy asked again.

"Don't know," answered Erza with a shrug, "Guess he just doesn't want anyone to see him."

"O...kay." Lucy responded, "And who's Gildarts?"

Cana answered this, "He's Fairy Tail's Ace. The strongest member, beside's Master, and my Dad!"

I looked at Cana in jealousy; in fact many people looked at her in jealousy.

"…Sorry." apologized Cana.

"It's alright," answered Erza.

Everyone calmed down after that, and returned to their usual conversation. I watched as Erza sat down at the same table on the second floor as Laxus, and engaged in a conversation.

I heard the door to the back open up, and saw Lisanna and Mirajane walk out, Lisanna sporting a bandage around her forehead.

I laid my head down in boredom, as Lisanna came over and gave me a flaming drink.

"Cheer up!" encouraged Lisanna, "I'm sure you will find a good mission!"

"I doubt that." I replied.

Lisanna sighed, "Come on, can you at least help me behind the bar?" she pointed towards the already bloody bandage.

I looked at her bloody forehead, and said, "Fine."

I followed Lisann to the bar, and began to handle people's orders. Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on how you see it, this wasn't the first time I had been stuck doing this, it happens every time Mystogan visits.

"Oh waiter?" called Laxus from upstairs in a mocking tone.

My eye twitched. I silently pleaded for Lisanna to help me. She simply pointed towards the steps.

I groaned and made my way to the stairs.

As I was about to put my foot on the first step, WHAM! Master brought his enlarged fist down on me.

"Natsu…" he began, "You know the rules, only S-Class are allowed upstairs."

"But I'm helping Lisanna." I said defensively.

"Oh, then go ahead," he said as he lifted his hand up off me and allowed me to proceed.

"What?" I asked Laxus once I had reach the second floor.

"Nothing, I just wanted to see you get beaten up." replied Laxus who then went into a fit of laughter.

I growled and my fist became engulfed in flames. I swung.

It happened lightning fast. In an instant, I was on the ground, my arm bent behind my back, and Laxus kneeling on my back to keep me down.

"Wanna try that again?" he asked smugly.

I remained silent until he allowed me up.

"I'm headed out on this mission," he gave me the mission request, "Come on Mira."

"Coming!" chirped Mira, "Take care Lisanna!"

"You too!" Lisanna called back.

I joined Lisanna back at the bar, put the mission information in the log book, and went to cleaning some of the dishes.

"Okay, I didn't want to ask this while Mirajane was here, but what was with her?" asked Lucy.

Lisanna and I looked at each other, instantly understanding what she was asking.

"They're dating." was our answer.

Lucy seemed surprised to hear this.

"I-I'm sorry, that's just kind of…surprising." said Lucy.

"Your telling me." grumbled Natsu.

Lisanna laughed, "Yeah, Mira-nee has a complete 180 when Laxus is around."

"If only Laxus would change as well." added Natsu.

"Yeah, but he's not as bad as he used to be…" noted Lisanna.

"What do you mean?" asked Lucy.

Lisanna giggled, "It's a pretty long story. Do you want to hear it?"

Lucy perked up, "Sure!"

"Let's see hear, when did it all begin…" Lisanna thought.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

_"Hey guys, look at what I found!" yelled a younger Natsu as he ran into the Guild with a large egg with flame-like blue markings_.

_"What is it?" asked a young Elfman._

_ "It's a Dragon's Egg!" yelled Natsu in excitement._

_ "Are you sure?" asked Erza as she walked up to inspect the egg._

_ "Of course I am Nee-san!" answered Natsu, "I AM the resident Dragon master."_

_ "Okay," answered Erza._

_ "Hey Natsu, have you even ever seen a Dragon egg?" asked Laxus in an accusing tone._

_ "Well…" Natsu began._

_ "Heh, just as I thought, so how can you know it's a Dragon?" continued Mira, "You're just jumping to conclusions._

_ "But it has dragon flames on it!" yelled Natsu in defense._

_ "Dude, someone could have easily spray painted the design on it," pointed out Laxus._

_ "Plus once again, your just jumping to conclusions!" added Mira._

_ Natsu was on the verge of tears, and Erza looked pissed. _

_ "Mira shut up!" yelled Erza, "You don't know if you're right either! You're jumping to conclusions as well!"_

_ "Oh come on," retorted Mira, "You know he's wrong too, everyone knows Dragons are extinct!"_

_ "KYA!" yelled Erza as she rushed at Mira and punched her._

_ Mirajane growled and tackled Erza. The two girls were now in an all out brawl._

_ "Alright, that's enough!" yelled a voice from the second floor. It originated from a red haired man with a stubbly beard. Sitting in his lap was a younger Cana._

_ He stood up, put Cana down and jumped down to the bottom floor, and effortlessly broke up Mirajane and Erza. While Mira had a black eye, and a few bruises, Erza was relatively unscathed._

_ Erza stuck her tongue out as Mira was trying to get off from the floor._

_ "Mira, you have no right to tell Natsu it isn't a Dragon Egg." he said, "Laxus, that goes for you too, and Erza, try and not rush into battle."_

_ "Why, I won." retorted Erza._

_ "Gildarts is right," called the Master from his spot at the bar, "Erza, you need to work on your temper. Laxus and Mirajane, you two need to learn to be more sympathetic."_

_ Mira grumbled, "Fine."_

_ She got up and looked at Laxus who was disappointed to see she had lost. Shee seemed downcast to see him disappointed with her._

_ "Weak," she heard him mutter._

_That only added to her sadness._

_ "Now, are you okay Natsu?" asked Gildarts._

_ "Y-yeah," said a visibly upset Natsu._

_ "Come on, you wanna train with me and Cana?" asked Gildarts._

_ "YEAH!" exclaimed Natsu, "Wait, but what about the egg?"_

_ "Hm," thought Gildarts._

_A petite young white haired girl in a simple pink dress walked up, __"I can take care of it for you." offered a younger Lisanna._

_ "Why would I want your help, Lisanna?" responded Natsu rudely, "You'll probably hurt it!"_

_ Lisanna was visibly hurt by that accusation._

_ "No I wouldn't," defended Lisanna, "I love animals!"_

_ "Nu uh!" responded Natsu, "You're just like Mira!"_

_ "Nu uh!" retorted Lisanna, "I'm like me!"_

_ "Natsu doesn't want someone from Mirajane's team to help anyways!" joined Erza._

_ "Hey, don't talk to my sister like that!" yelled Mirajane as she ran at Erza, fist cocked._

_ She swung at Erza, who simply sidestepped her, and kneed her in the stomach._

_ "OW!" yelled out Mira as she clutched her stomach._

_ Gildarts sighed, "Come on! Can't you kids just be friends?"_

_ "NO!" responded Erza and Mira._

_ Gildarts was visibly annoyed at the two rivaling girls, and bonked them both on the head, "OW!" they both yelled._

_ "Lisanna, you can help keep the Egg warm for Natsu." said Gildarts in a commanding tone, "Erza and Mira, apologize!"_

_ "Sorry," they said to each other in a not so sorry tone._

_ "Wait, I don't want her helping me hatch my Dragon egg!" interjected Natsu._

_ "Too bad," was Gildarts answer, "Now come on, do you wanna train?"_

_ "AYE!" yelled Natsu as he handed the egg to Lisanna and ran after Gildarts, "Come on Lisanna!"_

_ "Coming!" _

_ Lisanna walked with the egg towards the two mages with Erza following as well._

_ Mirajane looked angrily at the retreating form of Erza._

_ She turned towards Laxus and said, "Laxus, will you um…train me?"_

_ She sported a blush, which did not go unnoticed by Laxus._

_ "What's with the blush?" he asked rather bluntly._

_ Her blush hardened, "N-nothing."_

_ Laxus laughed, "I'm just messing with you, jeez."_

_Laxus then turned to leave, motioning Mira to follow._

* * *

Flashback End-Natsu Dragneel

* * *

"And that was when their relationship really started," explained Lisanna, "And it's also when me and Natsu's relationship began as well."

"Wait, so that's it?" asked Lucy, "And Laxus doesnt seem all that different from how he was back then."

"Well, there is more, if you want to hear it…" I said.

"Well then please, go on."

* * *

Flashback

* * *

_"STOP FOLLOWING ME!" yelled Natsu with the egg._

_ "Gildarts said you have to let me help." retorted Lisanna, "...Please let me help."_

_ Natsu continued walking towards the outskirts of Magnolia, until he reached a small clearing. He set the egg down._

_ "Don't try anything funny!" ordered Natsu._

_ "You know I won't."Lisanna responded._

_ "Good," he responded as Lisanna activated her Bird Take-Over and hugged the egg._

_ "Hey, why don't you like me?" asked Lisanna._

_ "Well…I don't really hate you…It's just that...I actually don't know." answered Natsu._

_ "Is it because your sister and my sister are rivals?" asked Lisanna._

_ "Probably," answered Natsu as he laid down, "…why did you want to help hatch the egg?"_

_ "Because I thought it would be fun," answered Lisanna, "Plus I wanted to spend time with a certain cute boy."_

_ "Really, who?"_

_ "Are you serious?"_

_ "Yeah."_

_ "…"_

_ "Well?"_

_ "It's you,"_

_ There was complete silence as a blush had begun to grow on Natsu's face._

_ "Well, you're kind of… cute yourself." _

_ "Well…thank you…"_

_The two sat in an awkward silence._

_"So, can you teach me about Dragons?" asked Lisanna._

_"Why?" responded Natsu._

_"Because I want to know."_

_"Why?" pressed Natsu._

_"I've always kind of had an interest in Dragons," answered Lisanna, "I thought that since you were raised by one, you would know a lot about them."_

_Natsu smiled at the birdified girl._

_"Okay," responded Natsu, "Do you wanna hear about the time Igneel took me flying?"_

_"Sure," responded Lisanna happily as Natsu began his story._

* * *

_ In the distance a blue haired girl and a masked boy approached the city. Strapped to the boy's back were two staves, the girl was holding a large egg._

_ "We're almost there." the boy said._

* * *

Thank you for reading.

The poll, "Should Natsu learn Requip" is still open. Either vote in a review or on the poll on my profile what you think.

Please Review.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and/or favorited last chapter.**

**Unfortunately this may be my last update in a while. My computer has broken and I am unable to reach the chapter files so I will have to type the chapters on my phone, which is very annoying.**

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 10

* * *

Flashback

* * *

_ The following day, Natsu, Lisanna, Laxus and Mirajane were all noticeably absent from the Guild. Unfortunately Natsu had awakened earlier than Erza and had left much before she awoke. _

_"Has anybody seen Natsu?" asked Erza._

_ Some people looked around and scanned for him, while others simply ignored the request. _

_"No, I haven't seen him today." Answered a younger looking Macao. _

_"Then where is he?" Wondered Erza aloud. _

_A younger, more timid looking, Elfman walked up to her and said, "I saw Lisanna headed up the hill outside of Magnolia. She said she was helping Natsu hatch the egg. He may be there."_

_ Erza looked at Elfman with a critical eye, "And you're sure?" _

_"Well..." _

_Erza turned away and left the Guild, headed for the hill she knew Natsu would be at. She stalked through the hill and hid behind a tree just outside the forest, by the hill where she could see Natsu and Lisanna, in bird form, clear as day. Erza was able to see that Natsu and Erza seemed to be engaged in a conversation and enjoying each others company. Natsu raised up his arms, creating the image of a dragon. _

_"What is he doing?" Thought Erza, "Why is he socializing with the enemy?" _

_As Erza thought this, she began to realize, "She's trying to lead Natsu over to Mira's side!" _

_Deciding that she must step in, Erza approached the two._

_ "So that's where you were..." Announced Erza as she approached the two. _

_"Oh, hi Erza-nee!" Greeted Natsu. _

_"Hello Erza," greeted Lisanna._

_ "Hello," responded Erza, "I was looking for you, Natsu." _

_Natsu looked at her in confusion, "Why?" _

_"Because you left the house without telling me?" Responded Erza, her voice rising with every word._

_ "Heh heh," chuckled Natsu as he scratched the back of his head, "Must have forgot. Sorry," _

_Erza sighed, "It's fine,"_

_ Erza then looked over to Lisanna, and the temperature seemingly dropped. Erza was about to say something, when a young voice said, "E-excuse m-me?" _

_Erza turned around to face a small, six year old girl. In her hands, was a large egg similar to Natsu's. Erza demeanor immediately changed, and she knelt down so she was at the young girls level, "What's wrong?"_

_ "N-nothing..." The girl stuttered, "I-I just...wanted to...talk to..." The girl was poking her fingers together nervously, "Natsu." _

_Erza raised an eye brow. _

_"Why do you need me?" Asked Natsu._

_ "B-because um..." The little girl was at a loss for words. _

_"Why don't you two go off and speak in private?" Suggested Erza. _

_Natsu shrugged, "Sure, let's go...um?" _

_"Wendy...Wendy Marvel" Natsu nodded and headed off with Wendy in tow. _

_"She seems nice," noted Lisanna. _

_Erza turned serious, "What do you think you're doing?"_

_ Lisanna look at the red haired girl in confusion. _

_"Don't act stupid!" Accused Erza, "I know what you're trying to do!"_

_ "What?" Asked Lisanna sincerely confused. _

_"You're trying to lure Natsu over to Mira's side!" Yelled Erza. _

_Lisanna was taken aback by this accusation, "What, I just wanna be friends with him!" _

_"Why?" Questioned Erza. _

_"Because...well..." _

_"Exactly, so just admit..." Erza stopped mid-sentence, when she saw Lisanna's face was red. _

_"He's um...nice..." Said Lisanna._

_ "Do you...'like' my little brother?" Asked Erza. _

_Lisanna's blush deepened, "Well, I mean...he's nice and fun," _

_Before the conversation could continue, they heard crying in the distance. Both girls turned to see what the commotion was about and could faintly make out the form of Natsu and Wendy. They dashed towards the two. When they reached the two children, they found that Wendy was crying uncontrollably. Natsu was also crying, but not to the extent of Wendy. Erza knelt down and hugged Wendy, see her as the one that needed comfort the most. _

_"What happen?" Asked Erza worriedly. _

_"M-Mira came by and accused me of trying to take Lisanna to your side." Explained Natsu. _

_Erza remained unfazed after hearing that. She was mature enough to see that she was guilty of the same crime. _

_"Is that all, because it seems like barely a reason to cry." Noted Erza. _

_"N-no," answered a sobbing Natsu, "Laxus came with her, and said...he said...th-that Igneel was dead!" Natsu broke out into a cry again, and Wendy held onto Erza with more force._

_ Erza stood up, "I'll show you," she said to herself._

_ "Wait, why are you crying Wendy?" Asked Lisanna. _

_Erza soon realized what Lisanna was thinking, if that was all that happened, then Wendy shouldn't be affected to this extent. _

_"W-wendy's..." Began Natsu, "A Dragon Slayer!" _

_Erza and Lisanna's eyes lit up. Now they knew why Wendy was crying about it. Erza narrowed her eyes, "Let's go." She ordered._

_ "Wh-where are we going?" Asked Natsu. _

_"To the Guild." _

_Erza marched down the hill towards Magnolia, intent on giving Laxus a piece of her mind! Erza, Lisanna, Natsu, and Wendy entered the front door of the Guild. Erza scanned the area for Laxus and found him with Mirajane trying to intimidate a boy she did not recognize. The boy looked over at us and saw that Wendy was still crying. He shot out of his chair and ran to the little girl. _

_"Are you okay?" Asked the new boy. _

_Erza spoke for the little girl, "Laxus told her something insensitive."_

_ The masked boy looked at Erza and asked, "Did it have to do with Dragons?" _

_Erza nodded her head, "Yes, it did, and I plan on teaching Laxus a lesson." _

_Laxus laughed from the table the boy had just left from, _

_"You? Teach me a lesson?" Laxus laughed, "I'd like to see you try!" _

_Erza reached for the sword slung around her waist, but the new boy thrusted his arm out in front of her, effectively stopping her. He stepped foward, "Let me handle this." _

_Laxus laughed even more, "HA! Listen Mystogan, I don't think you understand who you're dealing with. So if I were you, I would just forget about it." _

_"Laxus, apologize." Ordered Master from his spot at the bar, "These children are new to the Guild, and this is their first impression!?" _

_Master was going to continue, but Mystogan cut him off, "Excuse me, Master Makarov, I know it's your duty to ensure the safety of the Guild, but I request that I handle this situation on my own." Explained Mystogan, "The moment he made Wendy cry, was the moment it got personal!"_

_ Makarov smiled. One of the things he wanted these children to know, the most important thing, was that they were family, and to hear that this was how Mystogan would react to Wendy's pain, meant that the boy already understood the importance of family. _

_"Very well," responded Makarov, "But try and not destroy the Guild." _

_Mystogan nodded his head and pulled a staff of of his back. _

_"Oh, this is gonna be fun." Noted Laxus. _

_Mystogan rushed at Laxus and swung his staff at the elder mage. Laxus parried the staff with his arm, and thrusted it off. Laxus then side-kicked Mystogan in the shoulder, and the blue-clad boy was sent tumbling into a table. _

_Having dropped his staff when Laxus hit him, Mystogan reached for his other staff, and pointed it at Laxus, "**One Layered Magic Circle: Beam**!" He yelled out as a concentrated beam of magic shot out of the staff and hit Laxus dead on. Laxus was sent tumbling into bar, breaking a few bottles in the process. Mystogan rushed forward, and slid down to grab his misplaced staff. Once he had acquired it, he slammed the other staff in the ground to propel himself upward. He landed on top of the grounded staff. He spun the staff in his hand in a circular motion as volts of lightning shot out at him. Suddenly, Laxus was right over him, and swung an electrified fist at the boy, but as the fist made contact, it simply fazed through him. _

_As Mystogan floated away. "**Mist Body**," murmured Mystogan as he landed on his feet. He then raised up a hand, and a magic circle appeared around the grounded Staff Laxus was next to, "**One Layered Magic Circle: Beam**!" _

_Once again, Laxus was hit by the beam, and was sent flying towards Mystogan, who whacked Laxus back. Mystogan then thrusted his other staff into the ground and called out, "**Two Layered Magic Circle: Vortex**!" _

_Two large magic circles appeared on top of and below Laxus that reached to the two grounded staffs. These magic circles then released a powerful force and attacked Laxus on all sides. The impact of the technique rattled the Guild hall, and caused minor damage. When the technique had ended, Laxus stood in place, his clothes slightly battle worn, and glared at Mystogan._

_ "I'll admit, you did better then I thought, but now it's my turn!" Yelled Laxus as he charged up a large amount of Magic, "**Roar of the Lightning Dragon**!" _

_Laxus shot a large amount of Lightning out of his mouth at a tired Mystogan! _

_However, it never made it. _

_Standing in front of Mystogan was none other than Gildarts._

_ "Out of the way old man!" Ordered Laxus, " He wanted to fight, so I'm gonna-" _

_He was cut off by Makarov bringing his giant fist down, "Boy, you lost this battle the moment you used that technique."_

_ "Hypocrite." Muttered Gildarts. _

_"Gramps," called Natsu, "WHY WAS LAXUS USING DRAGON SLAYER TECHNIQUES!" _

_Makarov sighed, "He isn't a dragon slayer in yours or Wendy's sense." _

_Laxus smirked, "I'm a second generation Dragon Slayer!" _

_"Wh-what?" Responded Natsu. _

_"It means he has dragon powers, like you, but wasn't raised by one." Explained Makarov. _

_"B-but Grandine told me that...y-you have to be t-trained to use D-dragon Slayer magic," said Wendy. _

_Makarov took on a look of confusion, not one of not understanding the situation, but of being unable to explain. Seeing what he had just done, Laxus decided to explain in his own way, "People who are strong enough can teach themselves Dragon Slayer Magic." Explained Laxus. _

_"WHAT!" Yelled Natsu, "Really?" _

_"Erm, yeah." Concluded Laxus, "I'm going on a mission." _

* * *

End Flashback- Lisanna Strauss

* * *

"Wait, so can you just teach yourself Dragon Slayer Magic?" Asked Lucy, "I thought it was a Lost Magic?"

"It is," answered Natsu, "Laxus lied,"

Lucy looked to me for more information.

"We were young, so Master and Laxus didn't want us knowing how he really got Dragon Slayer Magic," I answered.

"If he didn't want you to know, then why would he use it?"

Natsu and I shrugged, "He forgot?"

Lucy sighed, "Well, how WAS he able to use it?"

Natsu and I grew grim, "He had a Dragon Lacrima implanted into his body," answered Natsu.

"It's how he got the scar," I added.

Lucy gasped, "Why would someone do something like that?"

"We don't know," I answered.

"Well, who did it?"

"Don't know," answered Natsu.

Lucy sighed again, "Well, I guess you can continue then."

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**Like I said my computer is broken, so I had to rewrite this chapter from scratch. The story may go on hiatus if my computer remains broken. I will try and write the story on another device, but as I said, it is annoying and will take some time.**

**The poll on whether Natsu should learn Requip is still open. If you want a say in this, please vote in a review or on the poll on my profile.**

**Please Review!**


End file.
